Los elegidos de sangre pura
by Loka Lupin
Summary: -¿Nuevos? –preguntó Snape enfadado (“¡Me han vuelto a quitar el puesto! ¡Y ahora el viejo se volvió loco, y pone a dos!”)rn-Sí, Severus –le afirmó tranquilamente Dumbledore-. Les presento rn¡dejad reviews!
1. Default Chapter

CAPÍTULO I. Chrysaetos Aquila

Antes de nada: los personajes, y los lugares son originales de J.K.Rowling. Excepto algunos.

En el valle del Sil, que se encontraba alejado de toda civilización, se hallaba una única y misteriosa casa. Ese valle estaba totalmente rodeado de altas montañas, y densos bosques. La casa de dos plantas, aparentemente vacía, estaba decorada con pocos matices y colores muy apagados. Parecía dar a entender que nadie joven podría vivir allí, en lugar tan monótono. Tenía un gran jardín, donde se podían ver diversos utensilios de jardinería y juguetes de niños pequeños.

Todos los habitantes de esa casa, la familia Aquila, se encontraban profundamente dormidos, excepto el padre, Serge, que estaba terminando su informe sobre los mortífagos más conocidos. Sí, mortífagos, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

De repente, saliendo de la nada, una curiosa marca con forma de calavera y una serpiente saliéndole de la boca, apareció sobre la casa. Alrededor de ella aparecieron distintas personas encapuchadas y enmascaradas. Al frente de ellos había un hombre adulto. Su cara era blanca como el papel, y sus ojos rojos eran como los de las serpientes. Su nariz, si se podía llamar así, eran dos rajas. Tenía el aspecto de un mago tenebroso, pues eso eran las personas que se encontraban allí. Ese hombre, era Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Rápidamente todos sus subordinados entraron en la casa. Se oyeron gritos de terror provenientes de niños y una mujer. Una luz verde salió de la varita de uno de los mortífagos matando al hombre de la casa, y provocando que su esposa se desmayara. Lord Voldemort mandó matar a todos los componentes de esa familia.

Cada uno de los mortífagos se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de la familia Aquila, matando cada uno a un mago. Mataron a los padres de Serge, a su esposa, a sus hermanos y a los hijos del matrimonio Aquila. Un mortífago se dirigió a una habitación de un bebe de unos 9 meses. Entró con la varita en alto, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina, se sorprendió al ver al bebe, indefenso, durmiendo tranquilamente. El mortífago no fue capaz de matarlo, y lanzó la maldición contra la pared. Al bebe la petrificó, por si las moscas, no fuera a ser que los mortífagos fueran a revisar las habitaciones. Aquella fue la última vez que aquel mortífago volvería a realizar algo, por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Dumbledore.

-Mis queridos mortífagos... –sonrió perversamente Lord Voldemort-. Habéis demostrado una gran lealtad hacia mí, y os lo compensaré. Tengo la agradable noticia de deciros que mi fiel vasallo, Colagusano, tiene el paradero de los Potter. La próxima semana acabaré con ellos –se rió con una sonrisa fría, sin matices-. Por lo tanto os doy ya lo que deberéis hacer: Bella, Lestrange, Crouch, iréis al Callejón Diagon, a destruir Ollivander; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Snape, os dirigiréis a la mansión de los Black. Colagusano se quedará en mi guarida. Esto lo haremos la semana próxima, el día que yo acabe con los Potter.

Pero a una distancia prudencial, se hallaba una joven de unos quince años, oyendo y memorizando los nombres de los integrantes de esa comitiva. Llevaba puesta una capa con capucha, que le cubría el rostro. Había observado toda la escena, y estaba dispuesta a acabar con todos ellos uno a uno. Ella era Chrysaetos Aquila, el bebe al cual no mataron esa misma noche. Sabía que no debía ser vista, o todos sus planes se verían alterados. Debía vengar a su familia, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Durante toda la semana los observó a los mortífagos, conociendo sus hábitos, sus debilidades. Lo que nadie esperaba, era que el día en que los Potter murieron, también lo hizo Lord Voldemort. Había intentado matar a Harry Potter, y la maldición había rebotado contra él, destruyendo la casa, y dejando al famoso niño-que-sobrevivió. Todos los planes del resto de los mortífagos se fueron por el retrete pues tuvieron que huir para no ser mandados a Azkaban.

Ella tuvo que regresar al futuro. Ahora de nuevo tenía su oportunidad, podría vengarse. Él había regresado. Lord Voldemort había vuelto. Podría matarlos... esa era su meta.

Al terminar el quinto curso escolar de Harry Potter, todos los mortífagos y dementores, se habían unido a Lord Voldemort. Entre esos mortífagos se encontraban el matrimonio Lestrange, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. El pánico se había extendido por toda la comunidad mágica. Durante todo un año, los magos ignoraron el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Nadie creía a Harry Potter o Albus Dumbledore. Pero ahora, sí.

Chrysaetos llevaba ya un año diseñando su plan contra los mortífagos. Su mejor manera de matarlos a todos, era con la ayuda de la famosa Orden del Fénix. Pero para eso debía mostrarse. Nadie sabía de su existencia. Durante nueve años, había vivido en un orfanato, hasta que descubrió lo que en realidad era. Una maga. Una maga muy poderosa. Cuando se enteró de la verdad, se hizo pasar por muerta, y consiguió escapar de ese lugar. Tendría que dejar de fingirse muerta, algo que no le agradaba mucho, porque Snape la reconocería, y así no podría matarlo a él también.

Durante los años siguientes se había especializado en Artes Oscuros, Pociones, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. No había ningún estudiante de su edad que pudiera superarla en un duelo.

Tenía muchas cualidades mágicas. Con tan solo 15 años sabía aparecerse; tenía la capacidad de convertirse en águila; practicaba la oclumancia y legeremancia; dominaba las artes marciales, y varios idiomas. También tenía algunas físicas: era alta, con el pelo de color castaño, de unos intensos ojos negros, y una figura que dejaba boquiabierto a más de medio pueblo. Ella sabía muy bien como manejar a los hombres a su antojo, sin rebajarse.

Estaba en un callejón muggle, que directamente iba a dar a la calle de Privet Drive. Sabía que no debía encontrarse allí, pues muchos magos velaban por la seguridad de Harry Potter. Decidió quitarse la capa, y quedarse solamente con la ropa muggle.

Ella tenía su objetivo fijado: debía vengar a su familia aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. No iba a perdonarlos por haberla dejado sola en ese mundo. Los mataría uno a uno, hasta acabar con ellos. El primero que tenía en mente era a Severus Snape. Actualmente era profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, y contaba con el apoyo de Dumbledore. Eso no la intimidaba. Sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Después tocaría al matrimonio Lestrange: primero Bella y después su esposo, Rodholpo. Lo iba a tener difícil, dado que era la "favorita" de Voldemort, pero debía hacerlo. Por último dejaría a Malfoy, que era quien había matado a sus padres

Chrysaetos vivía a las afuera de Privet Drive. Había comprado una casa con jardín, con el dinero que tenía en su poder. Era muy rica, y poseía grandes cantidades de dinero muggle y mágico. Nadie sabía que vivía allí, pero distintos magos había pasado por allí para averiguar si debían preocuparse por la presencia de ella. Bien debían de saber que sí.

Su casa era pequeña, pero contaba con un jardín trasero. Era de una planta, y estaba decorada con motivos muy juveniles, como lo era ella.

Solía pasarse todas las tardes estudiando nuevos hechizos y pociones, y buscando información sobre los mortífagos que debía matar. No le era muy complicado, gracias a que muchas ocasiones había entrado en el Ministerio de Magia, y se había apoderado de diversos archivos y documentos sobre ellos. Ella misma aún no se creía como los aurores no se habían enterado, y la suerte de que nadie la hubiera descubierto. Muchas mañanas, muy temprano, se acercaba al Callejón Diagon, en busca de nuevos libros que la pudieran ayudar.

Siempre procuraba ir al amanecer, cuando había menos gente. Siempre iba cubierta con una capa negra, y ocultaba el rostro. Varias veces la gente se alejaba de ella, pensaban que era una mortífaga. Ya tenía una gran colección. Los llevaba acumulando desde hacia seis años. Pronto cumpliría los 16 años, dentro de tres meses.

El último libro que leyó fue "Historia de Hogwarts", con el que pudo enterarse de mucha cosas acerca del colegio, que le servirían para su venganza. Tenía pensado ir en el expreso de Hogwarts, y ocultarse en el Bosque Prohibido, desde donde ultimaría los últimos detalles.

Llevaba cierto tiempo buscando un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que contuviera con varios hechizos, que pudieran ayudar a cualquier mago en apuros.

Como se sentía un poco aburrida, decidió salir hacía Londres. Se apareció en un callejón oscuro, por el cual nunca había pasado. De repente un ruido le hizo darse la vuelta. Había aparecido en el peor lugar que se podía imaginar. Estaba rodeada de jóvenes, los cuales no parecían en sus cabales.

La rodearon, como una jauría que rodea a su presa. "Bien –pensó- un poco de ejercicio no me vendrá mal". Los muchachos la observaban como a un tesoro. Se lo estaban pensando. No sabrían exactamente que hacer con ella. De pronto, uno de ellos, parecía ser la cabecilla de la banda, habló:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira lo que ha aparecido por aquí. –Los demás le rieron la gracia-. Bueno, no es normal encontrar bellezas como tú, por estos sitios. Supongo que algo se podrá hacer contigo.

Chrysaetos lo miró con arrogancia, incitándolo con la mirada a que se acercase. No le extraño que le dijeran "belleza", pues llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, y una camisa de tiras muy ajustado también, y unos tenis. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, y le ondeaba con la suave brisa que había.

Los observó a todos, y se fijó en un chiquillo, que no tendría mas de 11 años. Los demás parecían tener 20 o mas años. Estaba nerviosos, excitados.

El jefe se acercó a ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo retrocedió un paso ante le mirada de Chrysaetos, pero enseguida volvió a la carga. En cuanto le puso una mano encima del hombro, ella se la quitó, y le largo un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás huyeron en el acto, atemorizados por correr la misma suerte que el. El chiquillo se acercó a ella, y en un susurro le dijo "Gracias".

Chrysaetos lo llamó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cristian –respondió tímidamente-. Cristian Cambell.

-Encantada, Cristian –le sonrió-. Yo soy Crhysaetos Aquila.

Al ver que el chico no decía nada, decidió preguntarle algo:

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Muertos –respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Y no tienes un lugar donde vivir?

-Vivía en un orfanato, pero me escapé, y ellos me encontraron, y me trajeron aquí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-11

-Y no eres un poco pequeño para andar tú solo por estás calles –le preguntó con una sonrisa. Le recordaba tanto a ella.

-Pero, es que no tengo donde ir.

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? –le preguntó.

-Sí –respondió Cristian un poco avergonzado.

-Te invitó a cenar algo, y después te vienes conmigo a mi casa. Hasta que te encontremos un hogar decente donde quedarte. ¿Qué te parece?

Cristian sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de cenar, tuvieron que ir en metro, hasta una estación lo suficientemente cerca de Privet Drive. Durante el viaje, Cristian se quedó dormido, y Chrysaetos aprovechó la oportunidad para aparecerse en su casa.

Por arte de magia, hizo aparecer una habitación mas en la casa. Dejó sobre la cama a Cristian, y se fue a hechizar el resto de la casa, para que él no pudiera ver nada mágico. Pero ella no necesitaba utilizar una varita mágica para hacer los hechizos. Los podía hacer directamente con las manos.

Luego fue a la habitación de Cristian, y lo observó. Era un chiquillo de pelo marrón, con los ojos claros y una cara muy bonita. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía en el chico, pero era algo relacionada con la magia. Por eso lo había llevado a su casa. Como aún no era demasiado tarde, decidió salir a dar un paseo, pero antes de salir del jardín, pudo ver a un grupo de chicos intentando entrar en su casa. Los reconoció al instante. Era la pandilla de Dudley Dursley. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se les enfrentó.

-¿Qué creéis que hacéis en mi casa?

Dudley y el resto de los chicos palidecieron en el acto. No la había visto llegar, y pensaban que estaba fuera. Sin pensárselo dos veces escaparon a correr. Ella tampoco se lo pensó dos veces y agarró fuertemente a Dudley por el brazo. El chico intentó zafarse de ella pero no pudo. Estaba asustado, y Chrysaetos lo pudo sentir.

Rápidamente se lo llevo de su casa, y se dirigió al nº 4 de Privet Drive. A esas horas todos los vecinos se encontraban en su casa. Sin tan siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Dudley, timbró en la puerta de los Dursley.

-Petunia, querida, abre la puerta –se escuchó la voz del señor Dursley.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y en el umbral apareció una señora alta, delgada, con un cuello alto y cara de caballo, que palideció al ver a su hijo agarrado de esa forma por una chica.

-Buenas noches, señora Dursley –dijo Chrysaetos.

Petunia la invitó a pasar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando que esa chica era la novia de Dudley.

-Por favor, pasa al salón, ahora vuelvo con mi marido.

-Muchas gracias, señora Dursley –le dijo Chrysaetos con una falsa sonrisa.

Petunia fue corriendo junto Vernon, e hizo llamar por Harry, para que conociera a la novia de su primo. Harry bajó de mala gana al salón, con sus tíos.

-Bueno, Dudders, ¿ No nos piensas presentar a tu amiguita? –le preguntó Petunia a Dudley.

Dudley abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. Vernon y Petunia esperaban ansiosos que su hijo les respondiera, y Harry no salía de su embobamiento, mientras miraba a la chica. No podía creerse que Dudley pudiera salir con una chica como esa, y solo se le ocurrió pensar dos cosas: o bien esa chica estaba loca de remate, o no era la novia de su primo, como había dicho tía Petunia. Chrysaetos, que estaba viendo fijamente a Harry, se presentó ella misma.

-Mi nombre es Chrysaetos Aqu... Cambell. Soy la nueva vecina –dijo con una voz dulce, la cual dejó maravillado a Harry, y he venido aquí esta noche, pues he encontrada a su hijo y sus amigos, intentando entrar en mi casa – dijo con total naturalidad, y disfrutando con las caras de perplejidad que habían puesto los señores Dursley y Harry.

-Pe... pe... pero –Tartamudeó el señor Dursley.

Harry seguía sin creerse que alguien había pillado a Dudley, y lo había llevado a su casa, y se lo habían dicho a sus tíos. Estaba alucinando.

-Bueno espero que a partir de ahora controlen mejor a su hijo –prosiguió Chrysaetos, ignorando por completo a los Dursley, y también espero que le apliquen un castigo ejemplar o la próxima vez me veré obligada a llamar a la policía. Ha sido un placer conocerlos, y espero que pasen una buenas noches. Harry, todo un placer.

Harry salió de su embobamiento y la vio a los ojos, justo cuando ella le guiñó un ojo y salió casa de los Dursley. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su casa, donde encontró a Cristian en la puerta esperando, asustado, por ella.


	2. Harry Potter

**CAPÍTULO II. Harry Potter**

En una casa de Privet Drive, la del nº 4, se encontraban todos los ocupantes de dicha casa, durmiendo. Una ventana se encontraba abierta. Esa ventana daba a la habitación de un chico de unos 16 años, que dormía agitadamente. De pronto un rayo del sol le dio en los ojos, obligándolo a despertar de su sueño.

Lentamente se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió a un armario. En la puerta del armario había un espejo, y este le devolvió una imagen de un chico que había crecido mucho en el verano, y ya no tenía un aspecto enclenque y esmirriado, sino que tenía unos músculos muy marcados. Su pelo era de color negro azabache, que estaba muy revuelto, y no era porque se acababa de levantar, sino porque era así. Su rostro era muy hermoso, donde destacaban unos preciosos y tristes ojos verde esmeralda. Todo el mundo le decía siempre lo mismo: "Eres idéntico a tu padre, James, pero tienes los ojos de madre, Lily". Pero tenía algo más: en su frente tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo que aún lo hacía más especial de lo que era.

Así es, pues este chico es Harry Potter, un mago, y si cabe destacar más, un mago muy famosos en el mundo mágico. Pues fue capaz de derrotar al mago más temido, Lord Voldemort, con solo un año, y dejándolo huérfano, y con una única marca: la cicatriz.

Pero no era cualquier cicatriz. Harry Potter podía sentir los sentimientos de Voldemort, e incluso, ver lo que el veía.

Debido a ese percance, le habían obligado a practicar la oclumancia, que le tendría que servir para evitar que Voldemort entrara en su mente, desde el año pasado. Pero no lo había logrado, y por eso, había muerto Sirius Black. Sirius era su padrino y tutor legal, y también fue el mejor amigo de su padre. Pero durante 12 años había sido encarcelado en Azkaban, porque lo creían culpable de la muerte de 13 personas. Pero ese crimen lo había cometido Colagusano, y su padrino murió, siendo aun, "culpable".

Durante todo el verano, Harry se había culpado de ello, y nada de lo que le escribían sus amigos, lo animaban. Voldemort lo había engañado para que fuera al Departamento de Misterios, donde encontró una profecía que lo había marcado desde antes de nacer. Solo por culpa de esa profecía no podía ser un chico normal.

Este había sido su peor verano, con diferencia. Sus tíos ya no lo torturaban gracias a las advertencias que les había hecho Ojoloco Moody, el día que lo fueron a recogerlo a la estación, pero aún así era infeliz. Su padrino era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, sus tíos y Dudley se encontraban allí. Harry se sentó en la mesa, y esperó por su almuerzo. Al menos ahora le daban de comer decentemente. Su tía Petunia puso los platos en la mesa, y todos se dispusieron a desayunar. Harry terminó rápido para poder salir al parque a dar una vuelta.

Mientras iba caminando, pensaba en los sueños que había tenido durante todo el verano sobre la muerte de Sirius. Eso no lo dejaban descansar, y continuamente receba para que sus amigos lo vinieran a buscar. Durante todo el verano había recibido varias cartas de sus amigos, pero en ninguna le decían nada fuera de lo normal que era: "No te preocupes", "Todo va bien", "No habas ninguna tontería"...

Se estaba empezando a enfadar cuando llegó al final de la calle, y observo como una chica salía de su casa. Era muy guapa. La chica lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa, a la cual Harry, correspondió. Estaba alucinando. Una chica que no conocía de nada, le sonreía. Algo increíble.

De pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho el señor Weasley cuando Harry le contó lo de la chica nueva en el barrio: "Harry, no te acerque mucho a ella, puede ser peligrosa. No hagas nada hasta que estemos seguros que es de fiar", pero aún no le habían dicho nada. La chica parecía encantadora, y nada malvada.

Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, Harry prosiguió su camino. Pasó por la casa de la señora Figg. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, aproximadamente desde el verano pasado cuando descubrió que era una squib (una persona mágica, pero sin poderes).

En cuanto llegó al parque se sentó en un columpio, mientras observaba a unos chicos jugar al fútbol. Las madres de los chicos le dirigían miradas desaprobatorias, principalmente por culpa de los rumores que habían dicho sus tíos. Todos creían que Harry era un delincuente juvenil, y que se pasaba todo el tiempo escolar en un centro especializado para "gente como él". Pero él en realidad pasaba el curso escolar en Hogwarts, un colegio de magos, donde había encontrado verdaderos amigos, y enemigos también.

Pronto fue la una y media, y decidió que sería mejor regresar a su casa para poder comer, o su tía no le daría nada. En cuanto llegó comió lo que le habían dado, y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se asomó a la ventana, donde una pequeña brisa le alborotó aún más el cabello. Harry se alejó de la ventana, y se sentó en su escritorio para terminar los deberes que le habían mandado. Ese día iba a hacer los de Transformaciones.

Pronto se hizo de noche, cuando su tía Petunia entró corriendo en su habitación y lo mandó bajar al salón, para conocer a la novia de su primo Dudley.

Harry no salía de su asombro, cuando su tía ya estaba sacándolo de la habitación, algo realmente insólito.

Él bajó de mala gana, y cuando llegó al salón se quedó boquiabierto. Allí se encontraba una chica alta, con el pelo de color castaño, y unos penetrantes ojos negros. No debería tener más de 16 años. Llevaba vestido un sencillo nique de tiras, un pantalón negro y unos tenis. Era ella, la chica nueva.

Tía Petunia y tío Vernon llegaron al salón, y su tía rompió el silencio:

- Bueno, Dudders, ¿ No nos piensas presentar a tu amiguita? –le preguntó Petunia a Dudley.

Dudley abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. Vernon y Petunia esperaban ansiosos que su hijo les respondiera, y Harry no salía de su embobamiento, mientras miraba a la chica. No podía creerse que Dudley pudiera salir con una chica como esa, y solo se le ocurrió pensar dos cosas: o bien esa chica estaba loca de remate, o no era la novia de su primo, como había dicho tía Petunia. La chica, que estaba viendo fijamente a Harry, se presentó ella misma.

Mi nombre es Chrysaetos Aqu... Cambell. Soy la nueva vecina –dijo con una voz dulce, la cual dejó maravillado a Harry-, y he venido aquí esta noche, pues he encontrada a su hijo y sus amigos, intentando entrar en mi casa – dijo con total naturalidad, y disfrutando con las caras de perplejidad que habían puesto los señores Dursley y Harry.

Pe... pe... pero –Tartamudeó el señor Dursley.

Harry seguía sin creerse que alguien había pillado a Dudley, y lo había llevado a su casa, y se lo había dicho a sus tíos. Estaba alucinando.

Bueno espero que a partir de ahora controlen mejor a su hijo –prosiguió Chrysaetos, ignorando por completo a los Dursley-, y también espero que le apliquen un castigo ejemplar o la próxima vez me veré obligada a llamar a la policía. Ha sido un placer conocerlos, y espero que pasen una buenas noches. Harry, todo un placer.

Harry salió de su embobamiento y la vio a los ojos, justo cuando ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, a lo cual Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella salió de la casa de los Dursley. Harry estaba pensando en cómo ella podía saber su nombre, pero decidió pensar en ello más tarde.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, tía Petunia y tío Vernon, si dirigieron hacia su hijo Dudley, como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho con Harry.

A su primo lo castigaron sin salir de casa, solo o con sus amigos, sin teléfono, sin ordenador, sin videojuegos, y sin dulces. Le quitaron la paga, y esa noche lo mandaron a su cuarto sin cenar. Cuando Dudley pasó por el lado de Harry, lo oyó decir claramente, "Esta me la pagará", y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Harry enseguida pensó que tendría que avisarla, no fuera a ser.

Aún habiendo oído eso, Harry seguía anonadado. Le estaban riñendo a Dudley mientras que a él no. Entonces su tía Petunia se dirigió a él:

Mañana por la mañana, le llevarás a esa chica un pastel, y le pedirás disculpas por lo ocurrido –dijo-, pues parece que le has caído bien –reconoció con desagrado-. Ahora cenas y te vas a tu cuarto.

Durante un rato había olvidado por completo sus penas, pero en cuanto entró en su cuarto, recordó a Sirius.

El resto de la noche, Harry la pasó pensando en Chrysaetos, hasta que vio un lechuza blanca como la nieve, que entraba en su cuarto acompañada de una lechuza pequeñísima, otra marrón y una tercera que no reconoció, pues no era una lechuza, sino una hermosa águila blanca y marrón. Se fijó en los ojos del águila, y le recordaron a algo, aunque no supo a qué.

Rápidamente, Harry cogió la carta y el paquete que traía Hedwig. Era de Hermione. Primero leyó la carta:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡16 años, ¿cómo pasa el tiempo, no!¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Supongo que esos muggles te habrán tratado bien, ¿no? Como podrás comprobar, Hedwig se aseguró que recibieras al menos un regalo._

_Yo aún no he recibido mis TIMOS. Me estoy volviendo loca solo de esperar. Tengo unos nervios. Supongo que vendrás con las cartas de Hogwarts._

_Por aquí todo anda bien. Este verano he ido de vacaciones a Grecia. Es impresionante lo que hacían los magos griegos, y las creencias que tenían. He tenido que volver a escribir la redacción para el profesor Binns, sobre las antiguas comunidades mágicas._

_He recibido una carta de Ron, que me dice que pronto podré estar con vosotros. Supongo que iremos a la madriguera. _

_Espero que pases un buen verano, y disfrutes tus regalos._

_Atentamente_

_Hermione._

_P.D: ¿Quién es tu nueva vecina?_

Harry sonrió. Hermione seguía siendo la misma. Estudiosa, trabajadora, responsable, pero también al parecer algo cotilla. Harry abrió su regalo, y se llevó una gran sorpresa: le había regalado un libro, sobre las antiguas familias de magos, en las que destacaban los Potter y los Black.

Después cogió la carta que traía Pig (la lechuza pequeñita), y leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que esos muggles te hayan tratado bien, sino se van a enterar de quien es Ronald Weasley. _

_Por cierto mi madre me ha dicho que puedes venir a pasar la última semana a la madriguera con nosotros._

_Percy ya vuelve a hablarnos, y viene a menudo por la casa, aunque sigue viviendo en Londres._

_Bueno me despido, espero que te lo pases bien._

_Ron_

_P.D: el regalo es de Fred, George, Ginny y mío. Te diremos el día que te vamos a recoger pronto._

Harry abrió su regalo, y se encontró toda una caja con diversos dulces, y otras cosas que no supo que eran. Cerró la caja, y leyó la inscripción que aparecía en ella: "_Sortilegios Weasley, para el mago travieso", _y sonrió. Al parecer a Fred y George los debía ir muy bien con la tienda de bromas.

Cogió la otra carta, que era de Hogwarts, más el regalo de Hagrid, que venía con una nota:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños. Buckbeak a regresado conmigo, pero no permite que se le acerque nadie. Está muy raro. Por aquí todo anda muy bien. Nos veremos pronto_

_Hagrid _

Harry abrió el regalo y se le iluminó la cara: era una guía sobre el cuidado de hipogrifos. Ahora solo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts. La abrió, y sacó varios pergaminos de ella:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos._

_También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso, y los resultados de sus TIMOS._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Harry tomó el otro pergamino, donde estaban los resultados de sus Timos:

_Señor Potter:_

_A continuación le damos sus notas de los TIMOS realizados el curso anterior. También se le dice las materias que tiene que cursar y los libros necesarios para ellas._

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_Transformaciones: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_Encantamientos: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_Pociones: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_Herbología : SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_Adivinación: ACEPTABLE_

_Historia de la Magia: INSASTIFACTORIO_

_Astronomía : ACEPTABLE_

_Como podrá comprobar por sus notas, podrá cursar su curso para auror, que lo que nos ha informado su profesora que quería cursar.. Está matriculado en las asignaturas de Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología._

_A continuación le adjuntamos la lista de libros:_

Harry no siguió leyendo. Tenía buenas notas. Podría llegar a ser auror. Entonces se fijó en el águila. ¿De quién sería? Cogió la carta que traía, y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños. Supongo que te estarás preguntando quién soy, pero de momento no te lo voy a decir. Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré. Espero que recibas muchos regalos y felicitaciones por parte de tus amigos. _

_Lo que te envío, supongo que te vendrá de perlas. Espero que te guste_

_Cariñosamente,_

_C.A._

Harry abrió el paquete y se encontró con otro libro, pero este era el mejor de todos: **_Los mejores hechizos de Artes Oscuras, y sus contrahechizos. _**Estaba aluciando. Alguien le había regalado el mejor libro, y no sabía quien. Estaba en las nubes.

Ya era la una de la madrugada, y decidió acostarse. Mañana tendría tiempo de leer el libro y seguramente sería el mejor día de su vida. Y se quedó dormido, soñando que era un grandioso auror. Y por primera vez en aquel verano, consiguió dormir de un tirón, y sin tener pesadillas.


	3. Encuentros

Debo pedir una disculpa. Si alguien intentó dejar un r/r, y no habéis podido, debéis perdonadme, pero no sabía que tenía activado algo para no dejar que gente anónima lo haga. Y debo agradecer a Gandulfo por decírmelo y también por haber dejado un r/r.   
CAPÍTULO III. Encuentros. 

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Chrysaetos vio a Cristian saliendo de ella, para luego abrazarse a Chrysaetos. Ella no entendía lo que le pasaba al chico, pero prefirió preguntar después, y corresponder al abrazo del chico. Lo consideraba su hermano, en tan solo unas horas que había estado con él, y este parecía sentir lo mismo.

Cuando Cristian se calmó, Chrysaetos se agachó un poco, colocando sus ojos a la altura de los del chiquillo, y con una dulce sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que estás tan asustado? –le preguntó Chrysaetos con mucha suavidad, para que no se volviera a asustar.

Es... es qu... es que... –sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas cuando Chrysaetos lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, mientras este le decía en un susurro-: es que he tenido una pesadilla sobre los chicos de Londres, y al despertarme y no verte aquí me he asustado mucho, y he pensado que tú solo habías sido un sueño.

Tranquilo, ya verás como no te pasa nada conmigo- le dijo Chrysaetos dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras se separaba de él, y lo dirigía a la cocina.

Chrysaetos le preparó un poco de leche con colacao, para que se relajara un poco más, y decidió que sería bueno decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre Privet Drive.

Cristian, mientras veníamos en el metro, te has quedado dormido, y creo que no sabes donde estás exactamente, ¿verdad? –el chico asintió, y ella siguió hablando-: Bueno, estamos en Privet Drive. Esta es mi casa, y donde te has despertado, será tu habitación a partir de ahora. Ahora tengo que hablarte un poco sobre nuestros vecinos. Todos son unos cotillas, que hacen lo que sea por enterarse de algo. Si alguien te pregunta, dices que eres mi hermano pequeño. Como nadie sabe aún mis apellidos, utilizaremos el tuyo, Cambell. Nuestros supuestos padres, marchan muy temprano, y llegan muy tarde con lo que casi no los vemos. ¿Hasta aquí todo claro? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sí –afirmó el chico-

En este barrio solo podrás confiar en dos personas: Harry Potter y Arabella Figg – le dijo marcando muchos los nombres de esas personas-. No quiero que hables con chicos mucho mayores que tú, pues hay una pandilla que se dedica a pegar a los chicos más pequeños que ellos. Uno es Dudley Dursley, y es muy gordo, y siempre está rodeado de otros chicos. Esa es la pandilla de abusones. En el parque podrás jugar con quién quieras, siempre y cuando no le digas nada acerca de tu verdadera identidad, y si sales me dices a dónde vas. No quiero perderte de vista.

Pero si aún no conozco nada de aquí, ¿cómo voy hacer para ir al parque?

Yo te llevaré los primeros días, y estaré un poco alejada de ti. Después podrás ir tú solo. Si ves gente muy rara por el parque, te vienes para casa inmediatamente.

Está bien –le respondió Cristian con una sonrisa radiante.

Creo que ya es hora de acostarse, casi es media noche, y mañana tendremos que madrugar, pues creo que necesitas ropa, así que prepárate –le iba diciendo Chrysaetos mientras lo dirigía a su habitación-. Métete en la cama, y descansa.

Ya voy, Chrysaetos –le sonrió Cristian.

Llámame Chrysa, por ser hermanos –le dijo riendo, mientras lo acurrucaba en la cama, y le dio las buenas noches. En cuanto el chico le dio la espalda, ella susurró-: _Dormus totalus –_y una luz plateada salió de sus manos hacia Cristian, para dejarlo dormido durante toda la noche sin despertarse.

Chrysa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde se transformó en águila, cogió un paquete que había encima de la mesa y salió hacia el estrellado cielo. Le encantaba sobre volar Privet Drive como un águila, sentirse libre. Rápidamente encontró su objetivo. Se unió a un grupo de tres lechuzas, las cuales se dirigían al nº 4. En cuanto entraron por la ventana, vieron a Harry Potter que las recibían con una gran sonrisa. Primero leyó la carta que traía una lechuza blanca, luego la de una que era muy chiquitita, luego la de una marrón, y finalmente cogió el paquete que Chrysa traía. Nada más quitárselo de las patas, ella emprendió el vuelo, y se dirigió al parque.

Allí se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, y se volvió a transformar en persona. Se encontraba sentada en un árbol, sobre una rama bastante alta. Ágilmente saltó, dando una voltereta, y cayó suavemente en el suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, siguió caminando hacia su casa.

Nada más entrar se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Había una lechuza apoyada en el respaldo de una silla. Nada más observarla, encontró dos sobres iguales al de Harry, en sus patas. Se dirigió hacia ella, y recogió los sobres. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo, y salió por la ventana. Chrysa leyó la dirección del sobre:

_S. Cristian Cambell Sñt. Chrysaetos Aquila_

_Nº 20, Privet Drive. Nª 20, Privet Drive._

_Surrey. Surrey._

"¡_Mierda_!" fue lo que pensó al ver el sobre con su nombre. "_Ya decía yo que se estaba tardando Dumbledore mucho en descubrirme. Ala, ahora para Hogwarts, sino quiero que me rompan la varita y no me dejen utilizar magia._" Y pensando eso abrió el sobre:

_Señorita Aquila, nos complace informarle que ha sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por razones que desconocemos, usted no recibió su carta cuando tenía 11 años, pero estamos al tanto que recibió estudios mágicos. Por eso mismo tendrá que presentar sus Timos después de las navidades. También le agradeceríamos que nos indicara que asignaturas desea tomar para preparar su horario. Tenga en cuenta que algunas a lo mejor no las puede cursar después de haber recibido sus Timos. Sin nada más que decir, se despide de usted _

_Minerva McGonagall , subdirectora._

_P:D: Por favor se le pide que deje de usar magia fuera de la escuela, y para aparecerse tendrá que pasar el examen de aparición a finales del curso venidero._

"_Bueno, ya tengo que hacer mañana. De paso vamos los dos y conseguimos nuestros materiales, y ya veremos que más podremos hacer." _Y se fue a su cama a dormir

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó por orden de su tía, para que desayunara y le llevara a la nueva vecina el pastel que ella le había hecho. Cuando ya se hubo vestido, bajó a desayunar. Dudley se encontraba allí, furioso. Aún no le habían levantado el castigo, y él estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer lo que le daba la gana. Nada más terminar de desayunar, tía Petunia le dio el pastel, y Harry salió hacia el nº 20.

Chrysa se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Enseguida se duchó, y se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados de color azul marino, y una camiseta con un poco escote, de tiras, y de color rosa clarito.

Después se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar un desayuno para ella y Cristian. Aún no había acabado cuando él apareció en la cocina, con un cara un poco extraña. Ella lo miró, y rió divertida. Cristian aún se extrañó más y le preguntó:

¿De qué te ríes?

De tu cara –le respondió Chrysa, aguantando la risa-. Leíste la carta.

Sí –contestó Cristian-. ¿Qué es eso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería?

Un colegio de magos.

Si, ya, y yo soy un mago –le dijo con ironía.

¿No crees en la magia?- Cristian negó con la cabeza-. Pues mira –Chrysa dirigió su mano hacia el fregadero con loza y dijo-: ¡_Fregoteo!_

Cristian gritó asustado mientras veía como la loza se lavaba sola. La magia existía.

Tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes –prosiguió Chrysa-. Primero iremos a comprar tu ropa muggle...

¿Muggle? –le interrumpió Cristian.

Sí. Los muggles son personas sin poderes mágicos, y también nos referimos a sus objetos poniendo muggle después de la palabra –le explicó Chrysa-. Por la tarde iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus utensilios mágicos. Pasaremos todo el día fuera.

De pronto sonó el timbre. Chrysa se sorprendió. Hacia tiempo que nadie iba a su casa.

Vete a abrir –le ordenó Chrysa a Cristian.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Harry pudo observar a un chico de no mas de 11 años. El chico lo miraba fijamente, cuando una voz que ambos reconocieron, habló desde otro lugar de la casa:

Cristian, ¿quién es? –y al no obtener respuesta fue hacia el vestíbulo, mientras le preguntaba-: ¿Estás bien? Como es que no dic... – Chrysa acababa de ver a Harry, en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo-. Hola. Pasa. Cristian cierra la puerta, por favor.

Gracias –dijo sin más Harry, y siguió a Chrysa hacia la cocina-. Bonita casa.

¿Qué quieres? No es por ser desagradable, pero no esperaba ninguna visita, y menos proveniente de tu casa.

Mi tía Petunia me ha enviado para pedirte disculpas por lo que hizo Dudley, y también quiere que te de este pastel, y que te diga que Dudley ha sido castigado –dijo de carrerilla, sin pararse casi a respirar.

Chrysa cogió el pastel que le estaba ofreciendo Harry, y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Cogió el desayuno de Cristian, y se lo puso delante, mientras decía:

No tendría porqué molestarse.¿ Te apetece tomar algo?- le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa a Harry-. Y no es por nada, pero no te has presentado. Este es mi hermano Cristian.

Encantado. Yo me llamo Harry Potter –dijo, sonrojándose débilmente-. Y gracias por la invitación, pero ya he desayunado. –Y recordando algo, le advirtió-: Mi primo Dudley tiene pensado vengarse de ti, por lo que le hiciste. Yo que tú, tendría cuidado.

Chrysa dejó ver una sonrisa irónica, cosa que dejo perplejos a los dos muchachos allí presentes.

Creo que el que debía tener cuidado es él – le corrigió las palabras que le había dicho Harry-. No sabe donde se puede meter.

Harry estaba asombrado por las palabras de la chica, y se quedó pensativo. Los señores Weasley le habían recomendado que no se acercara a ella. Estaba empezando a pensar que tenía razón, sobre todo si no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a Dudley y su pandilla.

Chrysaetos lo estaba viendo fijamente, pudo sentir sin ningún problema sus pensamientos. Así que le habían advertido que no se acercara a ella. Interesante.

Ese Dudley es el que estuvo aquí ayer, ¿no? –preguntó Cristian, sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos.

Sí cielo – le contestó Chrysa, sabiendo de antemano que el pequeño no estaba asustado, sino preocupado por ella.

No te preocupes, yo te defenderé de ese tonto mug... –empezó a decir Cristian.

Gracias Cristian, pero creo que me podré defender yo sola –le cortó Chrysa, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Cristian, para que se callara, y no metiera más la pata.

Bueno, yo creo que debería irme –dijo Harry desconcertado-. Me están esperando en casa. Hasta luego, y ha sido un placer conocerlos.

Chrysa acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta, y en cuanto el chico salió y ella hubo cerrado la puerta, dejó salir un suspiro, y rezando para que Harry no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir Cristian.

Chrysa le explicó a Cristian sobre el famoso Harry Potter, y porque no podía decir que eran magos delante de él. El chico lo comprendió en seguida, y pidió disculpas por haber sido tan tonto.

No tienes porque ponerte así –le dijo Chrysa, intentando que se sintiera mejor-. Tú no sabías nada, y es normal que cometas ciertos errores. Además lo vas a conocer este año en el colegio.

Gracias. Y, ¿por qué no le dices que eres una maga, y te haces su amiga? –le preguntó interesado por saber la razón por la cual ella escondía su identidad.

Por varios motivos –le respondió, y viendo la cara que puso Cristian, continuo-: Todo el mundo creía que estaba muerta, pero Dumbledore me descubrió, déjame terminar –le pidió antes de que la interrumpiera-, y nadie sabe sobre todos mis poderes. Sería muy arriesgado que se enterara, sobre todo Voldemort. A él le interesaría conseguir algunos de los poderes que yo tengo, y ahora Dumbledore no me deja usar magia fuera del colegio, de hecho ya me lo ha advertido.

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Cristian que había oído su susurro.

Pues verás... –no sabía muy cómo decírselo, pero allí iba-. También a mí me enviaron una carta para asistir a Hogwarts. Dumbledore me debe de haber rastreado. Y yo pensando que no se habían dado cuenta. Eso sería demasiado fácil. –las últimas frases las dijo muy bajito, y Cristian no alcanzó a oírlas-. Así que este año te haré compañía

Y así pasaron toda el día. Pospusieron su planes, y Chrysa le contó toda la historia del regreso de Voldemort, así como su historia.

Harry salió de la casa, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. El chico había estado a punto de decir muggle. Estaba seguro. Con lo cual quería decir que eran magos. Pero él nunca había visto a la chica en Hogwarts. Podría estar en otro colegio, pero si eran magos, deberían saber quien era él. No era por presumir pero todo el mundo, desgraciadamente, sabía quien era él. Se dirigió al nº 4 de Privet Drive, y entró en su habitación.

Pero, ¿por qué ocultaría su identidad? Él estaría encantado de poder hablar con alguien del mundo mágico, aunque fuera una completa desconocida. Pero también le preocupaba algo: si se creía lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a Dudley como una muggle, también lo podría ser como una maga. Y eso podría significar que estaba al servicio de Lord Voldemort, lo cual sería un peligro para él. Pero aún con todos esos posibles argumentos, Harry sentía que esa chica estaba ocultando algo: claramente pudo ver en sus ojos un gran odio, no contra su persona, pero muy fuerte; tristeza infinita, y tan solo el cambio de su miraba cuando miraba a Cristian, como lo más importante de su vida. Pero algo lo había asustado: la miraba fría que le dirigió al chico cuando estuvo a punto de decir muggle.

Tampoco se podía negar que era muy atractiva, lo cual causaba una falsa impresión, lo que si se aprovechaba, conseguiría engañar a cualquier persona.

Harry pensó que lo más importante en ese momento, sería avisar al señor Weasley sobre la chica, dado que lleva varias días intentando saber quien es, pero no lo había conseguido.

_Sº Weasley:_

_¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. Yo de momento sin ninguna queja. Le escribo pues creo que esto le va a agradar un poco: mi nueva vecina se llama Chrysaetos Cambell, y tiene un hermano como de once años. Ayer por la noche, mi primo Dudley intentó entrar en su casa, y ella lo cogió in fraganti. Lo trajo hasta aquí y se lo dijo a mis tíos. Dudley juró que se vengaría de ella. Mi tía me ha mandado esta mañana a su casa para darle un pastel, y pedirle unas disculpas por lo ocurrido. Cuando yo le advertir sobre mi primo, ella sonrió. Después me ha asegurado que el que tendría que tener cuidado sería él. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, su hermano interrumpió la conversación, y estuvo a punto de decir la palabra "muggle", pero ella lo interrumpió, dirigiéndole una mirada fría, que causo espanto. Después de esto, yo me he venido para mi casa, y me encuentro escribiendo esta carta._

_Espero que esta carta le sirva para algo,_

_Atentamente, Harry._

_P.D: ¿Cuándo voy a ir a la Madriguera?_

Harry enrolló la carta, y se la dio a Hedwig, que enseguida salió de la habitación con la carta en las patas. Luego Harry, pensó en hacer el resto de sus deberes, para poder divertirse en la Madriguera cuando fuera allí con los Weasley y Hermione.

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, vio a Hedwig atravesando el cielo. Cuando su lechuza llegó a la habitación, Harry cogió la carta, y deposito la lechuza en su jaula para que pudiera beber y descansar del viaje. Rápidamente desenrolló la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

_Querido Harry:_

_Nos alegra que te encuentres "sin ninguna queja". Por aquí también todo está bien. Sobre tu nueva vecina, Dumbledore nos aseguró que es de fiar y que no te debería de preocupar. Aún así, por petición expresa de Molly, ella quiere que no te juntes mucho con ella, no vaya a ser que te ocurra algo. Según tengo entendido, asistirá a Hogwarts en tu mismo curso. _

_Tampoco puedo decirte cuando vamos a ir a buscarte pues Dumbledore aún no nos confirmó nada, pero como mucho el domingo te vienes a Grimmauld Place, y mañana por la mañana alguien irá a recogerte para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus materiales. Sin más que decir,_

_Arthur._

_Hola Harry:_

_Como has visto por fin podrás venirte. Espero que no te importe tener que esperar un poco. Hermione llegará el sábado por la noche. Solo nos van a quedar dos semanas, pero tendremos que aprovecharlas al máximo. Procura tener los deberes hechos, esa parte es cosa de Hermione que me escribió y me recomendó decírtelo, para poder disfrutar nosotros el resto del verano._

_Ron_

_P.D: Saludos de todos los Weasley's _

A la mañana siguiente, Chrysa se levantó temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Cristian, el cual seguía durmiendo. Nada más terminarlo, se dirigió a su habitación, donde el chico ya estaba despierto y vestido.

Primero vamos a desayunar algo, y luego nos iremos- le informó Chrysa-, pero antes debo asegurar toda la casa para que no ocurra lo de ayer. Mientras tú, desayuna.

Vale – respondió Cristian-. Y termina pronto.

Tranquilo, que lo haré.

Chrysa tuvo que utilizar diversas pociones en las puertas y ventanas ya que por "orden de Dumbledore" no podía usar su magia. Maldito fuera él y sus leyes. Pero a Cristian le había encantado la idea de no tener que separarse de ella, se había resignado. Total, para el próxima año podría usar la magia, aunque tuviera que esperar hasta noviembre.

Cuando regresó a dentro se encontró con la cocina limpia y su desayuno encima de la mesa.

Gracias –le dijo al chico-. Pero no tendrías que haberte molestado.

Ya pero así marchamos antes y llegaremos más rápido al Callejón Diagon –le respondió felizmente.

Cuando termino de desayunar y de prepararse, Chrysa y Cristian salieron hacia la boca del metro más cercana. Mientras iban hacia allí, Chrysa le iba explicando muy bajito a Cristian lo más destacable del mundo mágico, para que se fuera acostumbrando a él. De momento fue cogiendo lo esencial, y parecía que se adaptarían rápido.

Pero de pronto sintió una sensación muy rara, como si alguien la estuviera observando desde lejos. Se giro sobre sus pies para voltear, pero no encontró nada. Cristian no comprendía muy que había ocurrido, pero cuando Chrysa dio otra vez la vuelta y le siguió contando cosas sobre su nuevo mundo, no le dio mayor importancia. Sin embargo, ella no dejo de sentir esa sensación hasta que doblaron una calle y llegaron a la entrada del metro.

Lo que ella no había visto, había sido una sombra que se movía muy lentamente, pero sin quitar sus ojos de encima de los hermanos. Cuando ellos doblaron la esquina, se apresuró a llegar y se dejó ver claramente. No tendría más de 17 0 18 años, y era alto, fuerte y moreno. Sus ojos los llevaba ocultos tras una gafas de sol, e iba vestido sencillamente, solo con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Pero ese chico no era el único que seguí a Chrysa. Pues algún integrante de la orden también lo hacía, y aunque Chrysa no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese chico, si notó la del integrante de la orden. Por lo que apuró su paso y cuando cogieron el metro, su seguidor quedó atrás. El metro estaba muy lleno, al ser hora punta, pero eso no impidió al chico seguirlos.

Cuando salieron del metro, estaban a unos pasos de la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Después de atravesar el bar bajo la mirada de algunas de las personas que allí habían, salieron a la zona de compras. El chaval se apresuró a llegar a donde ellos estaban, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cogió a la chica en un descuido de ella, y la alejó de Cristian que no notó nada al estar mirando atentamente la tienda de calderos, y se metió en un callejón oscuro que había allí.

No se podía mover. La había agarrado de tal forma que le era imposible defenderse, pero no por eso dejaba de forcejear con su agresor.

Deja de moverte o te vas a hacer daño –le regañó el chico con una voz fuerte.

Chrysa no dijo nada, y solo esperó a que él la dejara al llegar al sitio donde la llevaba. Pronto llegaron a una tienda abandonada, y él se metió en ella. Nada más después de que la soltara, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse, pero al parecer el chico ya se lo esperaba, y la agarro por las muñecas. Con ese contacto, lo miró a los ojos, marrones, pero con una corana más clara, y que le daban aspecto de salvaje. No había duda. Solo conocía una persona capaz de sacarla de algún sitio sin que lo notara, y que tuviera unos ojos negros como esos.

Has vuelto –le dijo en un susurro. La voz le temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de aquel chico.

Eso, es algo obvio –le señaló con sorna, disfrutando la perplejidad de la chica-. No me espera un recibimiento como este. ¡Has intentado pegarme! –le añadió con una dulce sonrisa-. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso. Aún no puedo creer que no te hubieras dado cuenta de que alguien te estaba siguiendo.

Nadie es perfecto –le respondió-. Pero lo sentí, y al ver que era alguien de Dumbledore, le despisté en el metro, y resulta que en realidad eras tú. No puedo decir que no me alegra verte, pero tenía entendido que tardarías más en volver.

Cambio de planes –le dijo escuetamente-. Y ahora cuéntame, ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba contigo?

Cristian –exclamó de repente-. Me he olvidado de él. Tengo que ir a buscarlo, no lo puede dejar solo en el Callejón, se perdería y a saber que le harían.

¿Y dónde lo has conocido? –le preguntó curioso.

Me lo encontré abandonado en una calle. Y resulta que es un mago. Ya recibió la carta de Hogwarts y... no te lo vas a creer- le explicó-. Dumbledore también me mando una carta para asistir a Hogwarts, y está empeñado en que pase los Timos después de las navidades.

Eso significa que te ha detectado –reflexionó el chico-. Debió de ser a través de Cristian. Tampoco es tan malo. Podremos sacarle provecho, pues estábamos buscando la forma de entrar en Hogwarts para controlar a los hijos de mortífagos y Dumbledore.

Con lo que me vas a recomendar que vaya a Slytherin -añadió con una sonrisa traviesa, después de todo aún era una adolescente-. Aunque no podré hacer nada con la decisión que tome el sombrero seleccionador.

No necesariamente –le corrigió él -. Con que estés en el colegio bastará. Solo tendrías que tener cuidado al usar la el hechizo legemens, y procurar que no detecten tu magia. Por cierto, también tendrías que tener un ojo puesto en Potter –le advirtió-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo. Ya llegó con lo sucedido en Junio.

Puede ser cierto, pero no creo que me coja suficiente confianza de buenas a primeras –le recordó-. Aunque no sé, tal vez y todo el sombrero me ponga en Slytherin. No es que esté por las Artes Oscuras, pero no negarás que ambición tengo mucha y también tendré más a mano a Snape.

Sigo diciendo que deberías dejarlo –le reprendió-. Ahora está con Dumbledore. Si matas a los otros mortífagos, allá tú, pero no mates al espía que posee la Orden del Fénix.

Si lo que tú digas –se resignó Chrysa-. Oye, Marius, ¿no se te ha olvidado algo cuando llegaste? –le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, y mirándolo fijamente.

Ummmm... déjame pensar ... –dijo mientras miraba para el techo y ponía un dedo sobre sus labios en son de broma -. Puede, aunque tú tampoco te has acordado.

Ya... –empezó a protestar Chrysa, cuando los labios de Marius se posaron sobre los suyos, en una beso con deseo y desesperación, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que lo esperaba.


	4. El ataque

**CAPÍTULO IV. Ataque.**

Estaba todo oscuro. No podía ver nada. No sentía nada. Estaba asustado, aterrado. Todo era negro. Oscuridad. Solo podía escuchar el susurro de un viento que lo hacía estremecerse. De pronto, de la nada, salió un rayo color verde, acompañado de uno fría risa, que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. El viento empeoró. Le agitaba el cabello y la ropa. Y volvió a llegar al peor sitio para él.

Parecía una cámara antigua. Llena de piedras, y en el centro un arco. Viejo, oscuro y atrayente. Algo le decía que no debía seguir allí, pero no podía marchar, no quería. Ese era el último lugar donde habló con su padrino. Donde lo vio.

Pero en el último momento, un grito de su tía lo despertó. Estaba sudando y respiraba con tranquilidad. Al menos, hoy no lo había visto atravesar el arco. Pronto se levantó con la intención de poder lavarse y estar preparado para ir con la persona que lo viniera a buscar para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Aún no sabía quién vendría ni cómo vendría. Todo un misterio. Solo le habían dicho que estuviera listo para las diez de la mañana. Cuando bajó a desayunar ya eran las nueve y media. Desayunó lentamente, sin prisa, hasta que fueron cerca de las diez. Pronto llamaron al timbre, y él fue a abrir. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Bill al otro lado de la puerta. Pero no venía acompañado. A su lado también estaba Fleur Delacour, la novia de este.

Buenos días, Harry –lo saludó con un pequeño abrazo Bill-. ¿Estás listo?

Buenos días Bill, Fleur –y la chica se acercó para darle dos besos-. Sí, ya lo estoy.

Pues vayámonos –le dijo Fleur-. Ya es hoga. En estos momentos aún hay poco gente en el Callejón, y pasagemos más desapegcibidos.

Y sin más se marcharon de la casa de los Dursley. Al llegar a un callejón oscuro, Bill sacó una revista vieja, y se lo tendió para que lo tocara. Era un traslador, y enseguida sintió como lo arrastraban por el ombligo. Cuando llegaron al patio que estaba justo antes de la entrada al callejón Diagon, no se cayó por los pelos.

Bill cogió su varita, y pulsó los sitios adecuados para poder entrar. Rápidamente lo vieron, y no había mucha gente por la calle. La verdad es que aún era muy pronto para ir a comprar los utensilios del colegio, pero al ya lo habían mandado. Entraron el callejón, y se fueron directos a Gringotts para sacar algún dinero para poder comprar las cosas. Antes de salir, Harry cambió algo de su dinero mágico por muggle, para poder comprar ropa y otras cosas necesarias. Al entender que quería hacer, Bill le propuso ir primero al Londres muggle, y al terminar regresar al callejón. El resto de la mañana se la pasaron comprando de todo, con la ayuda incondicional y experta, todo hay que decirlo, en moda de Fleur.

Cerca del mediodía volvieron al callejón Diagon para terminar sus compras. Nada más entrar, vieron a un chico, como de 11 años, solo, sentado delante de la tienda de calderos, y parecía muy nervioso y preocupado. Al principio Harry no lo reconoció, pero al acercarse más, vio que era Cristian, su vecino.

¡Cristian! –le llamó la atención, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Bill y Fleur-. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –y al ver la cara extraña de los chicos les informó-. Es mi vecino del que le hablé a tu padre por carta. –y eso pareció tranquilizarlos.

No lo sé –le respondió muy angustiado-. Se desapareció sin más, hace ya bastante, y no ha vuelto.

Las causas por las que no había vuelto, eran que estaba recibiendo órdenes de su "superior", Marius.

Ya que Dumbledore no te permite hacer magia, creo que deberías llevar esto y algunas cosas más –le dijo mientras le entregaba una mochila y una pistola muggle-. No te recomiendo usarlo, al menos que sea una emergencia. Y procura que el chico no las vea.

Eso esta hecho –le respondió Chrysa comprobando que el arma funcionaba bien-. ¿Hay nuevas órdenes?

Algunas -le respondió escuetamente el chico-. Esta noche tendrás que venir al parque y hablaremos. No creo que sea seguro hablar aquí.

De acuerdo... –pero no pudo acabar la frase al escuchar como varias personas se aparecían en el callejón. Chrysa fue a ver, acompañada de Marius, a la ventana y lo que vio no le gustó nada-. ¡Joder! Debe de haber unos veinte o treinta.

Pues si con eso piensa atacar el callejón Diagon, están apañados –le dijo sarcásticamente-. Lo más probable es que haya algunos en otros sitios, o aparecerán por trasladadores. Será mejor distraerlos un poco, y evitar que cuantos menos lleguen mejor.

Vale –fue la respuesta de Chrysa, mientras abría la mochila para ver que le habían mandado. Por haber, había muchas cosas, pero cogió lo que mejor le venía en ese momento: un cinturón con algunos cuchillos y pistolas. –Creo que podrías empequeñecer la mochila.

¡_Reductio! –_y la mochila se hizo tan pequeña como una moneda, y ella se la guardó en un bolsillo -.Creo que también deberíamos cambiar tu vestuario –y con un movimiento de su varita, cambia sus ropas por otras negras, un pantalón de lyon y una camiseta de lycra, y sus zapatos por tenis.

Siempre tan lúgubre –añadió al ver su nueva vestimenta-. Vamos.

Salieron cuidadosamente por la puerta, y antes de avanzar mucho, Marius puso un encantamiento silencioso, para que en el callejón no se dieran cuenta, y poder hacer el trabajo sin estorbos. Su siguiente hechizo fue un _bombarda_ que mandó a la mitad de los mortífagos por los aires, ya que al estar recibiendo las últimas órdenes, estaban distraídos. Muchos ya no se levantaron, pero los que quedaran en pie, enseguida arremetieron con numerosos hechizos, que dieron contra las paredes, pues los muy poco inteligentes mortífagos, no se fijaron en dos sombras que se hallaban en el suelo.

Mientras se dispersaba el polvo que había provocado los hechizos, ellos fueron , o bien degollando a los mortífagos a su alcance, o dejándolos inconscientes con un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Antes de que el polvo se dispersara completamente, retrocedieron, y Marius se alejó un poco de Chrysa para lanzar otro bombarda, que volvió a mandar por los aires a unos cuantos mortífagos. Y otra vez los mortífagos volvieron a lanzar los hechizos hacia el lugar en el que estaba Marius, pero este se había echado a rodar por el suelo hasta llegar junto Chrysa. Lo que no contaban, era que una mortífaga se fijara en sus sombras y dirigió un _expelliarmus_ hacia ellos, y los mandó un par de metros hacia atrás, haciéndolos caer sobre unas cajas.

Aunque no se habían hecho mucho daño, se golpearon bastante fuerte contra la pared. Según lo que comprobaron, la mayoría eran novatos, pero los trece mortífagos que aún seguían en pie, no lo eran. Pero los que desprecian los objetos muggles, no sabían como defenderse de ellos, y Chrysa aprovechó esa pequeña ventaja para lanzarles una granada de mano, mientras dispara con la pistola para distraerlos. La granada se internó entre ellos, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya volaban tres de ellos por los aires. Pero ahora no tendría ninguna ventaja. El factor sorpresa había sido en su favor, pero ahora tenían que luchar contra diez mortífagos, y solo Marius podía usar su varita.

La mortífaga de antes, volvió a arremeter contra ellos, pero Marius convocó un escudo, que desvió la maldición, mientras Chrysa volvió a disparar con su pistola, dándoles a otros dos, que cayeron al suelo más muertos que vivos. Pero en la siguiente ocasión, les lanzaron cinco maldiciones a la vez, y aunque intentaron esquivarlas, una de ellas le dio a Chrysa que salió del callejón por los aires, yendo a parar cerca de Cristian.

Mientras Harry, Fleur y Bill intentaban tranquilizar a Cristian, sintieron un temblor de tierra.

¿Eso fue un terremoto? –preguntó desconcertado Harry.

No lo creo, más bien parecía como una explosión, pero no se escuchó nada –le respondió Bill bastante nervioso, mientras sacaba su varita, al igual que Fleur y Harry.

Volvieron a sentir dos sacudidas más, pero ya no fueron los únicos que lo notaron, sino que muchos transeúntes también lo hicieron. Momentos después vieron salir a una persona del callejón que tenían al lado. No sabían quien era, y si era de su bando o del de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

En cuanto esa persona se puso en pie, vieron que era una chica, pero no mayor que Harry. Iba completamente de negro, y tenía el pelo sucio, y tenía numerosos mechones sueltos. Tenía un ojo con un color un poco oscuro de más, y un corte que no dejaba de sangrar en la mejilla. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca por el golpe recibido. Pero no puedo relajarse mucho cuando un segundo cuerpo salió del callejón y voló (literalmente) hacia ella, haciéndola caer otra vez.

Harry y Cristian estaban asombrados, pues habían reconocido a la chica, y era nada más y nada menos que Chrysa. Su estupor no llegó a mucho al ver salir del callejón algunos mortífagos, lo que provocó una estampida en el callejón Diagon.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Bill conjuró otro trasladador para Harry, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, y sin querer, o no, se llevó con él a Cristian.

El mortífago que iba al frente de todos, convocó la marca tenebrosa, y más mortífagos aparecieron allí. Luego se fijo en Marius y Chrysa que aún seguían en el suelo, y levantó su varita.

Ava... –pero no pudo acabar la maldición, pues un cuchillo se le clavó en la garganta, matándolo en el acto.

El cuchillo fuera lanzado por Chrysa, que sin contemplaciones se volvió a levantar, bajo la mirada estupefacta de Bill y Fleur, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho al verse atacados por los mortífagos. Chrysa seguía resguardada por Marius, mientras ella disparaba la pistola hiriéndoles sobre todo en la mano con la que cogían la varita, o si no tenía más remedie, los mataba. Marius, por su parte, estaba todo el tiempo repeliendo las maldiciones que volaban hacia ellos, y lanzando otras con buen tino, que sacaba del medio a los mortífagos en los que daban .Bill y Fleur se las arreglaban bastante bien, pero no llegaban a matar, solo aturdían y amordazaban a los mortífagos.

La batalla estaba siendo bastante perjudicial para el lado de la "luz", y sino recibían refuerzos, no acabarían bien.

Harry sintió el tirón por el ombligo, y se vio arrastrado a través de luces de colores. Cuando tocó suelo firme otra vez, sintió como algo caía a su lado. Se fijo, y vio que no había soltado a Cristian, y se lo había traído. Como se quedó mirando al chico, no notó a donde fuera a parar. Por su parte, los presentes en esa habitación se extrañaron mucho al ver al chico en la casa, cuando debía de estar de compras.

Si nos dices que haces aquí, Potter –le dijo la fría voz de Snape, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, nos ahorraríamos algún tiempo.

Bill me mandó pues están atacando el callejón Diagon –dijo en general mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su queridísimo profesor de pociones.

Dumbledore enseguida se movilizó y empezó a mandar en grupos a los componentes de la orden del Fénix, que estaba reunidos en esos momentos, para que pudieran ayudar. Asegurándose luego que Harry no quedaba solo, sino en compañía de la señora Weasley, se marchó el también.

La señora Weasley aprisionó en un abrazo de oso a Harry, que le respondió gustosamente, pues había echado de menos el cariño por parte de la gente que apreciaba.

Harry, cielo, menos mal que estas bien –le dijo la señora Weasley, después de soltarlo y verlo de la cabeza a los pies -. Pero veo que has adelgazado otra vez. Vamos, ven a tomar una comida en condiciones, y quizás tu amigo quiero venir también. –añadió reparando en la presencia de Cristian-. Soy Molly Weasley, mucho gusto en conocerte –le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Cristian Cambell –le dijo el chiquillo bastante incómodo con la situación. Las únicas muestras de cariño que había recibido hasta ahora, habían sido por parte de Chrysa, y no estaba muy habituado a ello.

Vamos a la cocina, que allí están los chicos –dijo la señora Weasley mientras los guiaba por la casa-. Seguro que se llevan una alegría al verte, Harry. Hacer el favor de no hablar y andar con cuidado al pasar por el vestíbulo –les pidió cuando llegaron cerca del cuadro de la señora Black.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, oyeron el sonido de una silla cayéndose y el chillido de una chica con el pelo marrón ondulado, que ya no estaba como años anteriores.

¡Harry! –exclamó con alegría, y lo aprisionó en otra abrazo-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Y tus timos?

Venga, Hermione, déjalo respirar un poco –le reprendió un chico alto, pecoso y con el pelo pelirrojo-. ¿No ves que acaba de llegar?

Ei, Ron –lo saludó Harry con un abrazo de hermanos, y volviéndose a Hermione añadió-. Y estoy bien, el verano más o menos, y los timos bastante bien.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que había actuado como una posesa al ver a su mejor amigo.

¿Qué tal, Ginny? –le preguntó a una chica con el pelo pelirrojo como su hermano Ron, y pudo apreciar como la chica se había convertido en toda una mujer, y le sonrió alegremente.

Muy bien, Harry –le volviéndose hacia Cristian, preguntó-. ¿Y no piensas presentarnos a tu amigo? –le reprendió burlonamente-. Hola, me llamo Ginny Weasley, y mucho gusto.

Cristian Cambell –respondió el chiquillo, que había rezado para pasar desapercibido.

Muy bien. Cristian, estos son Hermione –y Ginny señaló a la chica del pelo ondulado-. Y este mi hermano Ron –le dijo también señalándolo.

Hermione le dirigió una sonriso y Ron le saludó con una palmada en el hombro.

Venga chicos, a comer –les dijo la señora Weasley, a la cual habían ignorado.

¿Por cierto, Harry, qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Ginny, la cual pensaba que vendría el domingo como muy tarde.

La lucha estaba llegando a momentos críticos, cuando como un rayo de luz entre las tinieblas, apareció la orden del Fénix, y con Dumbledore a la cabeza, empezaron a luchar contra los mortífagos, intentando apresarlos. Al ver la llegada de la orden, los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer, al ver que estaban en inferioridad.

Por otra banda, al otra lado del callejón Diagon, donde no había aparecido aún ningún otro mago, se daba una lucha bastante pareja, aunque las estaban pasando canutas para poder reducirlos. Bill y Fleur estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque las fuerzas empezaban a fallarles, y pronto sucumbirían. Chrysa y Marius seguían con la misma táctica, y aunque se libraban de la mayoría de las maldiciones, ella ya había recibido un par de crucios, y según podía apreciar, tenía una o dos costillas rotas; el también había recibido lo suyo, y sangraba copiosamente por la pierna, aunque gracias a Merlín, no le había dañado la arteria.

Cuando los cuatro lo daban todo por perdido y no iban a aguantar mucho más, unos aurores del ministerio aparecieron, y consiguieron reducir a los mortífagos que quedaban. Tonks y Shacklebolt se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Bill y Fleur, que estaba tremendamente cansada. Ojoloco Moody seguía allí parado, mirándolo todo con su ojo mágico, y se paró al fijarse en dos chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo, y con claros signo de agotamiento tanto físico, sobre todo la chica, y mágico que se podría apreciar en el chico. No parecían mortífagos, aunque iban vestidos completamente de negro.

Moody ya se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando Bill se le adelantó, y les felicitó.

Buen trabajo –les dijo-. Aunque un poco extraño ver a dos adolescentes como vosotros luchar así. La verdad me habéis asombrado, y creo que a los mortífagos también. Mi nombre el William Weasley, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bill.

Encantada –y sonrió levemente mientras aceptaba la mano de Bill para levantarse-. Mi nombre es Chrysaetos Aquila, aunque me suelen llamar Chrysa.

Aquila... –susurro Moody, que se veía realmente sorprendido-. Supuestamente esta familia de magos estaba extinta, desde hace 15 años. Creo que debes algunas explicaciones, sobre todo porque tú técnicamente estabas muerta.

Pues como puedes comprobar estoy viva –dijo con la voz más dura que podía poner, pues el dolor del costado apenas la dejaba hablar-. Y explicaciones ya me las pidió Dumbledore, que me mandó para su colegio, padrino.

Tanto Bill como Fleur, que se había acercado junto con Tonks y Shacklebolt, se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Nunca nadie supo acerca de algún familiar de Moody, y como mucho solo Dumbledore lo sabría.

Al menos te acuerdas de mi –le dijo. Después se volteó a Marius, quien estaba sosteniendo a Chrysa, que parecía a punto de desmayarse-. Y tú chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Marius... –y no sabiendo si decirlo o no, miró a Chrysa, la cual también le estaba observando temerosa. Pero así habría más infiltrados en Hogwarts, pues lo más probable es que Dumbledore también lo mandara a la escuela-... Altair. Marius Altair.

Ahora no solo se sorprendió Moody, sino también Tonks y Shacklebolt, que en su carrera de auror habían estudiado a los Altair, una familia tradicionalmente de aurores.

Altair... otra sorpresa –dijo sarcásticamente Moody-. Increíble poder encontrar a los últimos descendientes de dos de las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas. Ahora creo que debéis aún más explicaciones.

Tal vez en otro momento, Alastor –le habló una voz tranquila, aunque también se podía notar cierta sorpresa. Era Albus Dumbledore, que había escuchado lo último de la conversación-.Creo que la señorita Aquila necesita servicios médicos. No me gusta el aspecto que tiene –y conjurando un trasladador se lo dio a Moody y a los chicos-. Poppy ya debe de haber llegado. Dile que los cure.

Y los tres no pudieron decir nada, pues en cuanto lo tocaron, sintieron el tirón en el ombligo.

¡Bill! –se escuchó una voz proveniente de la calle. Era Fred, uno de los gemelos Weasley, que seguramente había estado en su tienda cuando sucedió todo. Detrás de él venía George. Venían corriendo-. ¿Estáis bien? Profesor Dumbledore, no sabía que estaba aquí –añadió un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento

Tranquilo señor Weasley, que su hermano está bien –y decidió conjurar otro trasladador para los señores Weasley y Fleur, y así calmar las ansias de la señora Weasley-. Tranquilizar un poco a vuestra madre, y decirles que todos estamos bien.

Y sin poder añadir nada más, los envió a Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore contempló la calle, y encontró varios cuerpos sin vida de mortífagos. Por lo menos solo habían habido una docena de muertos por parte de algunos transeúntes que estaban de compras. Los mortífagos habían sufrido muchas más bajas, aunque ellos tenían numerosos heridos de distinta consideración.

Esto, al parecer, fue obra de la señorita Aquila y el señor Altair, según ha dicho Bill –le informó Shacklebolt-. Y eso que solo son adolescentes.

Hay sucesos que hacen madurar muy rápido y cometer acciones poco éticas –le comentó tranquilamente Dumbledore, aunque él nunca aprobaba estas tácticas para las misiones.

Hay más cuerpos en ese callejón –le dijo Shacklebolt a Dumbledore mientras señalaba con un dedo el callejón-. Supongo que intentaron detenerlos cuanto más pudieron, pero según han dicho algunos transeúntes, salieron volando los dos chicos después de algunos temblores.

Será mejor volver al cuartel y realizar una reunión de emergencia para cuantificar los daños –habló Dumbledore, mientras se acerca al mortífago que tenía el cuchillo en la garganta-. Quién lo hizo tiene una puntería admirable. Será mejor que nos vayamos para ver a los dos chicos, Kingsley -.y dicho esto se desapareció, seguido de Shacklebolt.

En Grimmauld Place los ánimos estaban candentes. Después de la breve explicación que les dio Harry, los Weasley, Hermione y él, esperaban la llegada de el resto de los Weasley's, y Cristian de la de Chrysa. Ya llevaban media hora sin noticias, cuando Madame Pomfrey llegó por la chimenea.

¿Aun no ha llegado algún herido? –preguntó nada más levantarse-. Dumbledore me ha dicho que viniera urgentemente.

Nadie ha ven... –pero su voz fue cortada por los estruendosos gritos provenientes de la madre de Sirius en el vestíbulo.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia allí, con la intención de hacer callar a la señora Black y ver quién había llegado. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, vieron a Moody intentando cerrar la cortina del cuadro, y dos chicos que estaban en el suelo.

BASTARDOS, DESGRACIADOS, ¡¡CÓMO OSÁIS PROFANAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!

Marius estaba muy desconcertado por los berridos que daba el cuadro, pero su preocupación aumentó al ver a Chrysa perder el conocimiento nada más llegar, y la logró coger antes de que diera en el suelo, pero al tener una pierna herida no la pudo sostener bien, y calló de rodillas con ella en sus brazos.

Entre Moody y la señora Weasley lograron cerrar la cortina, pero los chicos estaban mirando a los dos adolescentes que habían allí. Cristian enseguida reconoció a Chrysa, y quiso ir junto ella, cuando Harry se lo impidió al ver avanzar a Madame Pomfrey.

Sígueme –le dijo a Marius, al tiempo que hechizaba a Chrysa para llevarla a una habitación para poder curarla.

Al entrar, Marius se encontró en una habitación algo más luminosa que el resto de la casa, y con numerosas pociones y unas cuantas camas. Madame Pomfrey depositó suavemente a Chrysa en una, y le señaló a Marius que se tumbara en otra.

Primero revisó la chica, y encontró dos cosquillas rotas, y una tercera que estaba presionando demasiado el pulmón. También tenía numerosos cortes y el ojo muy morado. Rápidamente le dio una poción para sanar las costillas, y se las vendó para sujetarlas, e impedir el movimiento de su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Al resto de las heridas les aplicó un ungüento que las curaron rápidamente, así como el ojo. Después le puso un pijama, y la dejó sobre la cama, cubierta con una sábana.

Luego se dirigió a Marius, y le dio una poción para que cesara la hemorragia. En el resto de las heridas le aplicó el mismo ungüento que a Chrysa, y le dejó un pijama para que se lo pusiera, y una poción para dormir, pues estaba demasiado agotado.

Después de eso salió de la habitación con algunas pociones rehabilitantes para el resto de los miembros que fueran llegando.

Nada más salir madame Pomfrey con los dos chicos, la señora Weasley le pidió a Moody que le explicara que había pasado, y que le dijera dónde estaban sus hijos.

Molly, solo sé que Bill y Fleur están bien –la intentó tranquilizar-. Esos dos están así porque acabaron con la mitad de los mortífagos de ese lado y no salieron impunes de la pelea. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, si salieron volando desde un callejón! –exclamó algo preocupado, cosa que extrañó mucho a los presentes.

¿Pero cómo está Chrysa? –preguntó tímidamente Cristian, que le importaba más saber cómo estaba su nueva hermana que de lo que habían hecho.

Seguro que Madame Pomfrey la cura enseguida –lo intentó tranquilizar Harry.

¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos, y por qué están aquí? –preguntó Hermione que no entendía bien la preocupación de Cristian ni por qué traían a dos personas que no era de la orden al cuartel.

Son dos de los últimos descendientes de dos de las familias mágicas más antiguas de toda Inglaterra y también del resto del mundo –explicó Moody-. Sus familias están muertas por culpa de los mortífagos. Ellos son Chrysaetos Aquila, aunque se haces pasar por Chrysaetos Cambell –un pequeño brilló de entendimiento apareció en los ojos de los presentes, pues se les había informado de su presencia en Privet Drive-, y el chico es Marius Altair, procedente de una familia enteramente de aurores, y muy conocidos por cierto.

¡Pero si las dos familias desaparecieron semanas antes de la derrota de Voldemort! –dijo Hermione, y al ver la cara de Ron, añadió-. Lo he leído en un Hogwarts. –y Ron giró los ojos, como era su costumbre.

Eso era cierto, hasta ahora –le confirmó Moody-. Al parecer la chica ya está por ir a Hogwarts, y tal cómo conozco a Dumbledore creo que también enviará a Altair.

Pero en ese momento aparecieron en el salón Bill, Fleur y los gemelos, que nada más verlos la señora Weasley se lanzó hacia ellos a aprisionarlos en sus abrazos de oso.

En cuando se deshicieron de su madre, los gemelos saludaron a Harry alegremente, y también a sus hermanos y Hermione. Cristian intentó pasar otra vez desapercibido, pero Ginny acabó presentándolo a los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, que solo habían hablado un momento antes de ataque, y explicando quienes eran esos dos chicos. No pudieron hablar mucho, pues mientras bajaba Madame Pomfrey las escaleras, Dumbledore y Shacklebolt entraron por la puerta.

Nada más llegar junto Fleur y Bill, madame Pomfrey les dio una poción a cada uno, pues también se veían muy cansados. En cuanto la tomaron, se sintieron mejor.

El profesor Dumbledore lo primero que hizo, fue informarse por la salud de los dos chicos.

Verás, Albus, la chica tiene tres costillas dañadas, y estuvo a punto de perforársele un pulmón, aunque lo pude evitar, está bastante mal... –y al ver la cara de Cristian enseguida añadió-... pero se recuperará en dos o tres días, aunque sería recomendable que no se levantara de la cama. El chico solo está cansado, y lo he dejado durmiendo.

Bien, habrá que mantenerlos aquí durante unos días, y averiguar dónde han estado todo este tiempo -. Habló Dumbledore-. Lo más probable sea que el señor Altair vaya a Hogwarts, aunque a séptimo año. Ya veré lo que haré –y girándose hacia la señora Weasley, añadió-. Molly, prepara la sala para una reunión de emergencia. Ya deben de estar a llegar.

Y la señora Weasley salió rápidamente hacia el salón para ir insonorizando la habitación. Los chicos se quedaron donde estaban, junto a Dumbledore y los dos aurores, pues la enfermera volvió a la habitación donde estaban los heridos. Dumbledore, al verlos allí parados, empezó preguntándole algo a Harry.

¿Pudiste terminar tus compras, Harry?

¡Ah! 'Arry, ten tus compgas, se me 'abían olvidado –y Fleur le entregó un cinco o seis bolsas muggle, que acaba de agrandar-. Aunque no hemos podido compgar en el callejón Diagon, pues al llegar hubo el ataque.

Bueno, ya irán por vuestro materiales alguien de la orden –y fijándose en Cristian, también le habló-. Aunque tú tendrás que ir a por tu varita. Ya veremos como hacemos.

Y como por la puerta empezaron a entrar todos los integrantes de la orden, Dumbledore, Moody, Fleur, los gemelos y Bill fueron hacia el salón, mientras los chicos decidían subir a la habitación que habían compartido Ron y Harry el verano pasado. Mientras iban por los pasillo, intentaron tranquilizar a Cristian, quien no veía con buenos ojos como estaba decorada la casa, pues era muy sombría.

La reunión de la orden se centró sobre todo en el ataque. Según pudieron ser informados, los dos chicos se encontraban en un callejón lateral del callejón Diagon, y después de varios temblores habían salido volando. Bill y Fleur no pudieron evitar decir que los chicos estaban muy bien preparados, y que habían sorprendido mucho a los mortífagos que no tenían ni idea de enfrentarse contra los objetos muggles, lo que le dio una idea a Dumbledore. Sino no sabían como defenderse de ellos, podrían usarlos en su favor, aunque solo los provenientes de familias muggles los sabían utilizar, siempre servirían de ayuda.

Lo que más preocupó a los presentes fue el hecho de que Snape no supiera del ataque, y solo le dejaba dos opciones, o bien Voldemort ya no confía en él, o sospechaba que había un espía en sus tropas.

Algunos rezaron porque fuera preferiblemente la segunda opción, y que se le pasara pronto la obsesión al señor oscuro.

El profesor Snape no pudo asistir a la reunión, aunque Dumbledore espera poder hablar con él antes de que empezaran las clases, para poder informarle de los nuevos alumnos.

Harry y Cristian fueron los encargados de informar a los otros todos los hechos que pudieron observar antes de que los mandaran a Grimmauld Place.

Pero, ¿cómo pudo estar luchando sin que detectaron su magia? –se preguntó extrañada Hermione, poniendo a los demás a pensar, excepto a Cristian que no sabía muy a qué venía eso.

Sinceramente, no lo sé –le informó Harry-. Pero se nota que debieron de dar trabajo para acabar como acabaron.

Lo que realmente me interesaría saber, es dónde diablos aprendieron magia, si no fueron a una escuela –se cuestionó Ginny, que le interesaba el tema cada vez más.

Lo mejor sería preguntarles –propuso Ron, que no entendía muy bien la obsesión que estaban cogiendo sus amigos.

Por lo menos sabemos que están contra Voldemort –dijo Harry, provocando el estremecimiento de Ron al escuchar el nombre. Fue el único, pues ni Ginny no Hermione temían decirlo, y Cristian sabía porque Ron temblaba, pero decidió seguir el consejo de Chrysa: "Si le temes a un nombre, nunca podrás enfrentarlo ni a él, ni a sus seguidores con la suficiente fuerza como para salir bien parado". Pero el chico no se dio cuenta que lo había susurrado, y que Ginny si lo había escuchado, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Y ahora tú, ¿por qué sonríes? –le preguntó un poco mosca Ron.

Sonrió porque hasta un chico de once años es más inteligente y valiente que tú –le dijo tranquilamente, mientras seguía mirando a Cristian, el cual ya se veía mal parado.

Ah, ¿si? –le cuestionó-. ¿Y me podrías decir exactamente por qué?

Simple –le respondió-. ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste, Cristian? –le preguntó amablemente, provocando que los demás se volvieran a mirarlo.

Bueno... –se veía muy avergonzaba y nervioso, pero una mirada de Ginny le hizo decirlo-. Si le temes a un nombre... –empezó, recordándole a Ron como si fuera Hermione quién lo estuviera diciendo-... nunca podrás enfrentarlo a él, ni a sus seguidores con la suficiente fuerza como para salir airoso-. Y recordando otra frase la añadió-. Y el miedo a veces es tu mejor arma, pero si no sabes utilizarlo bien, de poco de serviría, y te haría comer locuras.

Los demás chicos se vieron pensativos con sus últimas palabras, viendo como un chico de once años podía sacarles ventaja por el simple hechos de saber seguir los consejos que le dieron. A Ron no le hizo mucha gracia, pues prácticamente le decía lo mismo que Hermione, que le dirigió una mirada burlona, y el chico decidió cambiar de tema abruptamente.

Oye, Cristian, ¿qué sabes del quidditch? –le preguntó, pero al ver su cara supo que no tenía ni idea.

¿Qué es eso?

Y así Ron, Harry y Ginny le explicaron todo lo que sabían del tema, jugadas, jugadores profesionales, sobre el último mundial y infinitas cosas más, mientras Hermione se centraba en un libro, pues como que ella no le interesaba mucho el tema, aunque sonreía de vez en cuando al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.

Marius despertó cerca del anochecer, para encontrarse a una Chrysa pensativa. Ella ni se dio cuenta de que el chico había despertado, y que se levantó de su cama, y alcanzó su varita para agrandar la cama de la chica. Lo que notó reaccionando de forma alarmante fue como se agrandaba la cama, y enseguida intento levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas se lo impidió, provocando que gimieran levemente.

¡Ei! –se preocupó Marius sentándose a su lado mientras le besaba la frente-. No fue mi intención asustarte. Aunque –añadió- deberías evitar distraerse de esa manera. Lo hacer muy a menudo.

Pero cuando lo hago estoy en un lugar seguro –le dijo tranquilamente-. Aunque puedo dejar de pensar y centrarme en otras cosas, pero –y miró al chico con unos ojos tiernos porco habituales en ella y poniendo morritos, lo que hizo sonreír abiertamente el chico- si tu no quieres –y se separó de su lado, habiéndolo dejado con el sabor dulce, pero sin poder seguir probándolo.

Eso es trampa –y agarrándola suavemente la atrajo de nueva a su lado, para besarla suavemente en los labios, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica-. No deberías ser tan manipuladora.

Si tú te dejas manipular, no es mi problema.

Me alegra saber que ya se encuentran perfectamente –se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, que se veía ligeramente divertida-. Si me pueden acompañar, se lo agradecería.

Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo –le dijo mientras realmente maldecía al director hasta la muerte-. Pero si nos permite cambiarnos, se lo agradecerías.

Dentro de cinco minutos vendrán a buscarlos para que bajen- y diciendo eso se marchó por donde había venido, pero unos ojos fulminantes le siguieron durante todo el camino.

Maldito viejo entrometido –exclamó exasperada Chrysa-. ¡Y yo pensando que quién me daría la tabarra sería mi padrino!

Tampoco es para tanto –le dijo mientras se reía de la espontaneidad que le daba a su novia cuando estaba con él-. Después de todo, como quien dice, es tu director y le debes respeto –y ante estas palabras del chico, ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente y le aventó la almohada, sabiendo que el no le haría nada al estar herida.

Tú espera a que te recuperes –la amenazó, solo consiguiendo que ella le volviera a sacar la lengua. Pero decidieron vestirse, aunque mirándolo bien, no se podía vestir con las ropas que habían traído puestas-. ¿Que quieres ponerte?

Supongo que un pirata, una camisa y unos tenis –y nada más terminar de decirlo, Marius le cambió su pijama por esas ropas. El simplemente se puso un chándal azul oscuro y una camisa blanca.

No pudieron intercambiar palabra, pues en ese momento en la puerta apareció Moody, quien con un gesto los invitó a seguirlo. Ellos fueron guiados por unos pasillos que se notaban a la legua que habían pertenecido a una familia rica y oscura.

Al llegar a la cocina, la vieron abarrotada por cabezas pelirrojas, y algunas otras personas que los miraban ansiosamente. Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada exasperada, comprendiendo que no estaban para una cena tranquila.

¡Chrysa! –exclamó Cristian mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla. Nada más hacerlo sintió un gemido por su parte, soltándose inmediatamente-. ¿Estás bien?

Tranquilo que no es nada.

Si no vos importa, íbamos a cenar –les dijo Dumbledore invintándolos a sentarse en dos sillas, a lo que ellos accedieron con resignación-. Molly, cuando quieras.

La cena fue algo tensa, con la mayoría de las miradas en ellos dos, aunque al final acabaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa, pero sin despegar la vista de Marius, Chrysa y Cristian quienes hablaban alegremente y riéndose por las ocurrencias de Cristian.

Ahora tengo algo que ofreceros –les informó Dumbledore al final de la cena-. Señorita Aquila usted ya está en el colegio, pero quería saber si el señor Altair también iría –y Marius asintió después de pensarlo brevemente -. Bueno entonces solo díganme las optativas que quieren. La señorita Aquila ya fue informada y supongo que sabrá que escoger.

He pensado en algunas, pero profesor Dumbledore, no se me dijo cuantas podía coger –le dijo con cierto todo cínico, lo que recibió algunas miradas malintencionadas.

Obvio, pero eso depende de las optativas. Cómo máximo podrá cursar siete –le informó el director.

Pues entonces cogeré Pociones, Defensa, Runas, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y CCC –le informó amablemente, aunque Marius tubo que toser para disimular la risa que le entró ante la cara angelical que puso la chica.

¿Y usted, señor Altair? –dijo Dumbledore pasando la atención al chico.

Pues creo que las mismas.

Muy bien.


	5. Hogwarts

Sakumino: siento mucho no haber contenstado a tu review, pero se me olvidó (_esta memoria mía)_. Gracias por tu apoyo, y creo que lo CA es obvio, pero ya te enterarás de las cosas. Bikiños, y ahí tienes otro capítulo. 

Capítulo V. Hogwarts 

El resto de la semana, Chrysa se tuvo que quedar en Grimmauld Place para que le terminaran de sanar las heridas. No hay que decir, que la chica aprovechó lo mejor que pudo dada la situación. Que si quería esto, que sí aquello, que sí lo otro. Y claro, como la pobre estaba convaleciente, Marius no se negó a dárselo, pero siempre le juraba y perjuraba que se las iba a cobrar todas.

Dumbledore mandó a dos miembros de la orden con Cristian para comprar la varita y los materiales de los demás adolescentes. Otro miembro fue a la casa de los Dursley (no que a los pobres casi les da un ataque cardíaco cuando vieron a Moody en su puerta) para coger las pertenencias de Harry. Y a por las cosas de Chrysa fue Marius, al que también le encargó que fuera a alguna tienda muggle y le comprara suficiente ropa a Cristian, pues supuestamente iban a ir al día del ataque, pero todo les salió del revés.

Y así estaban las cosas: todos los chicos se llevaban de maravilla con Cristian, que era al que más se le veía. Chrysa tenía que estar encerrada en la "enfermería", por así decirlo, y Marius le hacia compañía. No hay que decir, que la mayoría de los chicos no iban mucho, pues les intimidaban, y después de la conversación que tuvieron con Bill, tampoco les apeteció enfadarlos mucho.

Cristian también iba mucho por la enfermería, aunque no estaba tanto tiempo como Marius.

Creo, que lo primero que haré nada más salir de aquí, será lanzarle una maldición a la enfermera –exclamó frustrada un día por su aislamiento-. ¡Ni siquiera me deja ir por el resto de la casa! Voy por acabar de odiar el blanco. Y tú no te rías.

¡Ni siquiera me deja ir por el resto de la casa! –la imitó-. ¿Qué le falta? ¿El tejado? –y ella lo miró con una mirada asesina.

¡No ves que me tiene encerrada!

¿Te traen la casa por fascículos? –y de verdad que lo intentó estrangular, pero no le dio tiempo a agarrarlo-. Pues ya me dirás como la traes. ¿O es de tamaño Pinipon?

No, es la de las barbies –le dijo irónicamente.

Marius había empezado a reír como nunca. Aunque llevaba más de siete años conociéndola, siempre salía con algo nuevo, y lo acababa tumbando en el suelo por la risa. Esos arrebatos que sufría lo traían de cabeza. Nunca sabía a que agarrarse, pues un día a lo mejor lo decía en broma, pero si se hartaba de verdad, pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Aún recordaba al último que había hechizado.

_Después de una misión un poco suicida por parte de los chicos, se encontraban estos en la enfermería. Pero esta no era como las demás, blancas relucientes. No, esta era más lúgubre, más oscura. Ni que decir que lo único blanco que había eran algunas pociones y las etiquetas con el nombre de estas._

_Después de la misión, ellos llevaban diez días en la enfermería. Prácticamente estaban bien desde el tercer día, pero la enfermera insistía que estuvieran allí. A la pobre le gustaba la compañía. Chrysa llevaba tres días insistiéndole que la dejara ir, aunque no fuera de misión, que le permitiera andar por la casa a delante. Pero no, a la pobre amargada no le daba la gana._

_-Mire –empezó un día Chrysa-, o me deja salir de aquí ahora mismo, o le juro por lo que más quiera, que la próxima vez que vea a un paciente será en el desierto del Sahara._

_Pero la enfermera empezó con sus desvaríos sobre que si aún no estaba bien que si podía tener complicaciones, alergia a alguna poción, y así media hora, hasta que acabó con la poco paciencia de la chica, que cogiendo el termómetro de la enfermera, lo convirtió en un trasladador, y la mandó al Sahara, tal y como la había amenazado._

La bronca que le echaron los superiores duró por lo menos una hora, y a la pobre enfermera le daba un ataque de nervios cada vez que veía a Chrysa y sobre todo cuando le sonreía inocentemente. Tardaron cinco días en dar con ella, y no gracias a la ayuda de Chrysa, que mantenía la certeza de que se lo merecía. La chica podía ser tan cabezota y terca, que exasperaba a cualquiera.

Marius, al menos, ahora tenía la certeza de que no podía hacer magia, pero no dudaba que a lo mejor era capaz de intentar algo cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts. Se hizo una nota mental de no olvidarse controlar los encuentros de la enfermera con Chrysa.

Ese día, la enfermera entró como siempre, revisó a la chica, apuntó algo, le dio un par de pociones, y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, le dijo.

En cuanto se tome esas pociones podrá salir, aunque cada mañana vendrá a que la revise hasta que yo lo diga.-ni que fuera una niña pequeña.

¡Por fin! –y se levantó hasta llegar a la enfermera y darle un abrazo-. Ya pensé que me iba a secuestrar y que a lo mejor tendría que mandarla al Sahara.

Esta frase dejó desconcertada a Madame Pomfrey, pero no a Marius, al cual le dio otro ataque de risa, pero por intentar disimularlo, ya estaba aguantando en las costillas. En cuanto la enfermera salió por la puerta, se rió a sus anchas, sentándose en el suelo.

Bueno si acabaste, podrías conjurarme algo de ropa, digo, si estás disponible –y como vio que no le hacía caso, puso una sonrisa pícara que él conocía muy bien, pero ahora mismo no la estaba viendo-, sino voy así por la casa a delante, hasta encontrarme con Potter y Weasley, ya que son unos adolescentes en plena edad del pavo. –añadió dulcemente, mientras se enrollaba un mechón del pelo con el dedo.

Marius dejó de reír al instante. El motivo, la chica simplemente tenía una camisa que le tapaba poco más de lo justo, y dejaba sus piernas al aire, y un hombro totalmente descubierto. No que no le gustaba como iba, pero una cosa es que él la viera y otra, el resto de la casa.

Cogió su varita, y transformó la camisa por un pantalón ancho, y una camisa muy grande para ella y de cuello redondo.

Chrysa lo miró con una ceja levantada, como diciéndole que seguía esperando por una ropa más normal. Y como que el chico la ignoraba.

Bien, el pantalón me gusta, pero cámbiame la camisa ahora.

Pero si así estás muy mona –le dijo con una voz muy parecida a la que emplean las madres cuando ven a sus hijos con ropa nueva, que ellos detestan, claro está.

Chrysa simplemente lo ignoró, y se fue por la casa, buscando a alguien que le dijera donde estaba su baúl con la ropa.

Marius la siguió, pues había estado a punto de ponerle un traje de monja y mandarla a un convento, pero supuso que no le gustaría (obviamente). Y va ahora y se enfada.

Chrysa, que no es para tanto –pero ella seguía ignorándolo-. Haber, dime que quieres –se resignó.

Tranquilo, que ya veré yo que me pongo –y siguió andando por el pasillo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, entró por la puerta que daba al salón donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black. Dentro estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos.

Los chicos estaban sonriendo, pues la conversación que habían mantenía por el pasillo, se había escuchado perfectamente, y ahora al verla, lo entendían.

Hola –les saludó con una sonrisa radiante-. ¿Sabéis dónde está mi baúl?

Pues no –le respondió Fred sin dejar decir nada a las chicas-. Lo tiene Marius.

Estupendo –murmuró-. Marius, ¿por una casualidad de la vida, no sabrás dónde está mi baúl?

Uf, pues mira que no –le respondió irónicamente, pero viendo la mirada que le echó, ya se veía en el Sahara si no se lo decía-. Está en mi habitación.

¿Y tu habitación está...? –le preguntó con un tono escéptico.

Pues en algún lugar de la casa.

Chrysa suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera llamando a la paciencia. Después se giró hacia los chicos, y se acercó a Ron.

Esto, ¿Ron? –el chico afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Me podrías llevar a la habitación de Marius?

Ron tenía una disyuntiva entre manos. O bien, iba con Chrysa, cosa que le agradaría pues si vestía como Harry decía valdría la pena, o le hacia caso a Marius, que tenía la varita en sus manos, y negaba con la cabeza.

¿Y si le preguntas a Harry? –le respondió-. Conoce mejor la casa.

Chrysa se abstuvo de volver a preguntar. Simplemente se dio media vuelta, le espetó una mirada asesina a Marius, y salió por la puerta.

Bajó por las escaleras, atravesó el vestíbulo, y entró en la cocina. Allí estaba la señora Weasley y Bill.

¿Ya te dejó Poppy andar por la casa? –le preguntó nada más verla, y Chrysa afirmó con la cabeza, y se reprimió para no girar los ojos.

Señora Weasley, ¿sabría decirme donde está mi baúl? –le preguntó Chrysa con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Lo tienes en tu habitación, cariño –le respondió tranquilamente.

Ya. ¿Y me puede decir dónde cual es mi habitación?

Bill, por favor, llévala a su habitación –le pidió/ ordenó a su hijo.

Bill se levantó de la mesa, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Chrysa lo había enganchado por el brazo y salía por la puerta con él.

¿Primera o segunda planta? –le preguntó cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo.

Segunda.

Y arrastró a Bill por las escaleras, mientras este negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, al enterarse por él mismo los arrebatos de la chica, pues Madame Pomfrey siempre comentaba como iba la chica, y alguna que otra cosa más.

¿Derecha o izquierda? –le volvió a preguntar cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras.

Izquierda.

Y allí, debajo del umbral de una puerta, estaba Marius, que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme en la boca. Ella simplemente intentó ignorarlo, y volvió a preguntarle a Bill.

¿Cuál?

Esta –y le señaló la primera puerta a la derecha, que era donde estaba Marius.

Ok. Primer problema resuelto. –dijo despacio, mientras bajaba las manos-. Ahora, Marius, ¿Podrías apartar?

No –fue su respuesta, pues estaba disfrutando de lo lindo haciéndola rabear.

A ver si me explico. Quiero cambiarme de ropa. ¿Es eso tanto pedir? –le preguntó mientras apretaba los puños.

El resto de los habitantes, menos Cristian que aún no lo había visto y la señora Weasley que estaba en la cocina, miraban la escena divertidos.

Pues si –y añadió-. Ya podrías estar lista, pero como no quisiste, ahora te aguantas –

Chrysa simplemente puedo darse cabezazos contra el hombre de Bill, mientras murmuraba: "Por qué a mí... por qué a mí...", y con nuevas fuerzas volvió a la carga.

¿No querrás hacer de esto una montaña, verdad? –Marius negó con la cabeza-. Pues entonces apártate.

De acuerdo –le dijo, y le dejó espacio para que entrara.

Chrysa entró mirándolo sospechosamente, pero en cuanto desvió la mirada, Marius la cogió como una saco de patatas, y la puso de nuevo fuera, al lado de Bill. Ella solo pateó el suelo, y intentó entrar de nuevo, pero Marius le bloqueó la entrada.

Vale, ya te vengaste lo suficiente, déjame entrar. –pero Marius negó de vuelta con la cabeza, mientras volvía reír complacidamente.- De acuerdo –le dijo Chrysa tranquilamente –Tú verás lo que haces. –y puso una sonrisa maliciosa, y acercándose a su oído, le susurro –No querrás que me olvide de que somos novios y me enrolle con el primer tío, que esté bueno, que pase por delante, ¿Verdad?

Marius la miró preocupado. Chrysa era muy capaz de cumplir con sus amenazas, y lo último que quería era exactamente eso.

Bill, que fue él único que alcanzó a oír lo que Chrysa le dijo a Marius, estaba riéndose tranquilamente, mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados, pues no tenían tanta suerte.

Chrysa, que aún no tenía todas consigo, volvió a decirle, pero esta vez en un tono normal.

Decide: o me dejas pasar o atente a las consecuencias. –y con una carita de niña buena añadió-: Sabes que puedes perder mucho más de lo que piensas –y como el chico frunció el ceño, continuo-. Pues si me olvidó de que somos novios, lo olvido para todo –terminó con una sonrisa de ganadora.

Y que te hace creer que tendrás a cualquier chico que se te antoje –le preguntó con cierto temor.

¿Y aún lo preguntas? –le dijo y le miró como si fuera un alienígena-. Tienes todas tus cualidades mentales, ¿verdad? No sufriste ningún golpe fuerte en la cabeza y quedaste sin recuerdos, ¿verdad? –y él simplemente reviró los ojos, pero ella continuo maliciosamente-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos en Suiza?

Marius estaba pálido. Vaya si se acordaba. No mató al tipo de puro milagro, y porque era necesario para sus jefes... pero tampoco se le olvidó las técnicas usadas para que fuera voluntariamente a la habitación. No, y no quería volver a verlo.

Puedes pasar –le dijo mientras se apartaba y intentaba poner la sonrisa más reconciliadora que tenía en su repertorio-. Si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

Chrysa simplemente entró en la habitación, y le cerró la puerta en las narices. La habitación tenía tres camas. Debía de compartirla con Hermione y Ginny, las cuales no tardaron en entrar.

Fuera, todos se miraban curiosos, como preguntándose qué había ocurrido en Suiza. Pero tampoco podían preguntarlo con las chicas delante, las cuales se miraron y fueron hacia la habitación en la que había entrado Chrysa, desapareciendo del panorama, para alegría de unos cuantos.

De los chicos, Bill era el que se veía más divertido con la situación, pues tenía información de más, e intuía por donde iban los tiros de lo sucedido en Suiza. Los demás, miraban a Marius, el cual estaba muy pensativo.

¿Tan malo fue lo de Suiza? –le preguntó Bill, que sonreía abiertamente.

No sabes bien –le respondió Marius-. Y espero que no tenga que volver a verlo –le informó mientras se rascaba el cuello, y dejaba salir un suspiro.

Bill solo se rió, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y se fue hacia la cocina mientras murmuraba algo que sonó más o menos a adolescentes.

El resto estaban aún más intrigados, pero se quedaron con las ganas al ver a Marius ir hacia la habitación que compartía con Bill.

Cuando las chicas entraron, vieron que Chrysa estaba buscando algo en su baúl, y pareció no notar en su presencia. Cuando se levantó, llevaba en sus manos alguna ropa doblada, y todo un repertorio de higiene personal. Se volteó buscando algo, y al ver a las chicas, les preguntó:

¿Dónde hay un baño?

En la puerta de al lado –fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Hermione.

Pero yo que tú, tendría cuidado –le comentó Ginny a lo que Chrysa simplemente levantó una ceja-. Hay demasiados chicos con las hormonas alteradas por la casa. Y no habló solo de dos.

¿Y algún otro baño, más privado?

Nanai. –le volvió a responder Ginny-. A lo máximo que puedes optar es a una ducha rapidísima sin que se den cuenta, y cambiándote como una flecha.

¡Y yo que quería un baño relajante! –se quejó cómo una niña pequeña, pero enseguida sonrió como pequeño demonio a punto de hacer de las suyas-. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Marius?

-Supongo que con los chicos –le informó Hermione, pero no pudo decir nada más porque la chica había salido de allí.

Chrysa fue a la sala donde estaban los chicos hablando tranquilamente, pero no encontró a Marius.

¿Y Marius?

En su habitación –le respondió Fred, y antes de que preguntara le respondió-. Enfrente de la tuya.

Y Chrysa le dirigió una sonrisa, marchó hacia la habitación que le indicaron. Entró sin llamar, y lo que encontró no desmereció su atención.

Marius estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios. Se encontraba sin camiseta y estaba todo sudado. Su cuerpo estaba estupendamente marcado, pero no exagerado, y los pantalones que llevaba le sentaban de maravilla.

Parece que te gusta lo que ves –le preguntó divertido, mientras se acercaba a ella.

De mí a un metro, que estás sudado –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Y ahora un favor –y Marius la miró curioso-. Necesito ducharme y sola –añadió al ver su mirada-. Pero por aquí como que hay ciertos curiosos que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad...

Pero ni acabar pudo cuando Marius salía de la habitación con la varita en la manó. Echó un encantamiento que no permitiera por ningún método ver lo que pasaba dentro, y entró a la sala de los chicos.

El primero que mire cerca del baño, es hombre muerto.

Y sin esperar a su reacción volvió a la habitación.

Los chicos se miraron asustados. Los habían amenazado (no sin motivo ¬¬) pero, vamos, que tampoco para tanto, ¿no? Pero decidieron hacerle caso, no vayan a ser las consecuencias.

Chrysa volvió a la habitación toda sonriente.

Si después queréis daros un baño relajante, podréis –y cogiendo las cosas que había sacado, se fue al baño.

Y muchos de estos altercados surgían cada semana.

Las amistades entre todos se habían afianzado, y cuando Cristian vio a Chrysa, poco más y la manda de vuelta a al enfermería por culpa de un abrazo.

Principalmente, Chrysa y Ginny se llevaban muy bien, y a Bill (para desespero de Fleur) le caía muy bien la chica. Marius, por otro lado, se llevaba de perlas con los gemelos, y demostró ser otro bromista, para desespero de Ron (el conejillo de indias) y la señora Weasley, que siempre tenía que interceder para que no se deshicieran de su hijo menor.

Lo haríamos en Percy –se defendió un dio George-. Pero como que no está.

Claro que no estaba, el pobre ya ni se pasaba por allí, para no sufrir las "bromitas" de sus hermanos.

Estaban todos en al Andén 9 y ¾, listos para subir al tren. Habían llegado con media hora antes de las once _(¡Ocurrió!),_ y todos pudieron subir a algún compartimiento. Harry fue hacia el último vagón (_por qué sería_) acompañado de Ginny, mientras que Marius y Chrysa se iban a otro en medio del tren (_intimidad, intimidad_)y Cristian se fue con un chico que conocía del orfanato (_menuda suerte tiene el tipo)_ y Ron y Hermione fueron al compartimiento de los perfectos.

En menos de lo que pensaban, ya estaba el tren en marcha, y se encontraban todos disfrutando de su último día de libertad.

En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, Chrysa sacó su sonrisa más maliciosa mientras miraba a Marius, que estaba entretenido buscando algo en el baúl.

¿Buscas esto? –le preguntó inocentemente, mientras jugaba con la varita del chico.

Marius se puso pálido. No tenía su varita, y para colmo, la sonrisa de la chica no presagiaba nada bueno. Y en efecto que no lo hacía, pues antes de que dijera algo, estaba petrificado. La chica fue amable y lo sentó en el asiento de enfrente, mientras ella se repantigaba cómodamente en el otro asiento.

Pero no pudo martirizarlo mucho tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos chicos y una chica, que tenía una mirada de superioridad que la repartirían entre todo el tren y aún le sobraba. Los tres se veían sorprendidos, pues no conocían a esos chicos y debían de ser más o menos de su edad.

¿Están los asientos ocupados? –le preguntó la chica, mientras miraba dentro del compartimiento (comprobando la calidad, no vaya a ser).

No, podéis pasar –le respondió Chrysa con una sonrisa amable.

¿Y a ese que le pasa? –preguntó el chico rubio que arrastraba las palabras.

Nada en especial- les respondió con una sonrisa más grande, mientras que Marius bufó, pues no podía hablar-. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Lucius Malfoy?

Si, soy su hijo. Draco Malfoy.

Ah, pues mucho gusto –le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle dos besos que no sentaron muy bien a Marius -.Chrysaetos Aquila, Chrysa para los conocidos.

Los tres chicos se vieron asombrados. Esa chica debía de estar bromeando. No había ni un Aquila en el mundo. ¡Todos estaban muertos!

Chrysa estaba riéndose interiormente mientras veía las caras que ponían los chicos, y eso que no sabían el apellido de Marius. Ui, que cara iban a poner...

Si ya sé, todos estabais muertos bla,bla,bla, pero no es verdad .-les cortó antes de que preguntaran algo.

Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini –le dio dos besos-. Y ella Pansy Parkinson –y la saludó de la misma manera-. ¿Te piensas presentar? –le preguntó a Marius que solo pudo volver a bufar.

Ah, es que está petrificado- les informó Chrysa tranquilamente-. Se llama Marius Altair –les dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo despetrificaba.

Y otra vez caras de sorpresa. ¡Eso no era posible!

Si lo mismo bla,bla,bla, pero no es verdad –les cortó Marius que ahora si podía hablar-. Mucho gusto –y les dio un apretón de manos a los chicos y dos besos a Pansy.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron hablando tranquilamente, hasta cerca de la hora de la comida, que ya estaban esperando al carrito. Chrysa se levantó a mirar por la puerta, pero aún no llegaba.

Oye, Chrysa... –la llamó Marius.

Mmm –les respondió distraídamente, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

¡_Rictusembra!_ –pero el hechizo pasó de largo, pues la chica se agachó rápidamente, pero si pegó en el cristal de la puerta, que lo rompió, y no cayó sobre ella por un rápido hechizo de él-. Buenos reflejos, ahora aparta un poco.

Chrysa se apartó, y los cristales cayeron ante la asombrada mirada de los otros tres, que no se esperaban algo como eso. Ella lo arregló, fue hasta Marius y le dio una sonora mascada, que hizo que los otros dos se tocaron la mejilla, como sintiendo el dolor, y Pansy que sonrió superiormente, y salió de vuelta, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente y rompiendo de vuelta el cristal.

Se fue por los pasillos, hasta llegar al final del todo, donde estaba los demás. Entró sin llamar ni nada, recibiendo tres hechizos, que logró esquivar de puro milagro.

Pero que manía con matarme –exclamó después de entrar-. Hoy debe de ser el día de matemos a Chrysa y yo sin enterarme.

Ginny se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se levantaba para darle un abrazo de compensación.

Chrysa puedo observar todo el compartimiento, y vio que estaba a rebosar de gente, y todos ellos miraban a Harry, como preguntando algo silenciosamente.

Bueno, ya que interrumpo, me voy –se disculpó mientras daba media vuelta, pero Ginny salió con ella.

Mejor me largo yo también de ahí, que poco más y me duermo –le respondió a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle Chrysa-. Odio esas reuniones, y por encima mi "hermanito" no me deja sentarme cerca de ningún chico.

Déjalo, que esta celoso, y no exactamente de que andes con chicos... –le dijo sonriendo traviesamente-. Más bien que él no tiene novia.

Es verdad –le dijo después de reírse-. Y cómo siga así, no la consigue nunca.

Y otra vez risas, mientras iban avanzando por el tren. Pasaron por un compartimento, donde una chica rubia y con ojos saltones las retuvo un poco.

Ola Ginny –le dijo con su habitual tono de sorpresa-. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Entretenidas –le respondió escuetamente-. ¿Y tú?

Interesantes –le dijo mientras se fijaba en Chrysa e intentaba recordar dónde la había visto, pues al parecer ella también lo estaba intentado-. Luna Lovegood, mucho gusto.

Chrysaetos Aquila –le dijo mientras le daba dos besos, y seguía pensando dónde diablos la había visto.

Bueno Luna, si nos disculpas, nos vamos. Hasta luego –se despidió Ginny mientras salían y Luna se ponía a leer el Quisquilloso.- ¿La conoces de algo? –le preguntó mientras se dirigían al compartimiento de Chrysa.

No lo sé. Simplemente me suena su cara.

Y entraron en él. Las reacciones no esperaron en aparecer. Los tres Slytherin miraron a Ginny como un inferior, y ella miró a Chrysa cómo si estuviera loca (algo no muy alejado de la realidad), y Marius y Chrysa se miraran con resentimiento.

Vaya, no esperé que una Weasley tuviera tanto nivel social –le dijo con ironía Draco.

Y yo que un Malfoy supiera hablar decentemente –le espetó Ginny, tranquilamente, mientras entraba detrás de Chrysa y se sentaba entre ella y Blaise, quien no se inmuto por su presencia.

Pues tengamos la fiesta en paz –dijo Chrysa, aunque no dejaba de mirar mal a Marius-. Como veo que ya se conocen... pasamos de las presentaciones.

Y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron "hablando" (léase esto, que Chrysa, Ginny y Blaise hablaban por un lado, y Marius, Draco y Pansy, por el otro), hasta que fue la hora de cambiarse, y Ginny tuvo que irse.

Cuando el tren llegó al andén, la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigieron a los carruajes tirados por los thestrals (que todos ellos veían) y fueron hacia al colegio. Nada más bajar, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Chrysa y Marius para que la siguieran, y los condujo a una habitación con muchos alumnos de primero.

Pasaron al comedor y llegaron hasta la mesa de los profesores con las miradas de los demás fijas en ellos dos, el sombrero cantó su canción, y dio comienzo la selección. Para su alegría, o no, el primero fue Marius.

Altair, Marius –dijo la profesora McGonagall, lo que provocó murmullos de los alumnos que tenían un conocimiento mínimo sobre las comunidades mágicas. El sombrero estuvo deliberando un poco, hasta que finalmente gritó:

¡Slytherin!

Y la mesa de las serpientes (con cariño) aplaudió a su nuevo compañero. El siguiente turno fue para un chiquillo muy nervioso, que fue a Hufflepuff.

Desde que nombraron el nombre de Altair, Snape se miraba asombrado, y estaba con la vista fija en Dumbledore, reprochándole sus acciones. Pobre, lo tenían en total ignorancia. Pero cuando fue el turno de Chrysa, su quijada se descolocó, y muchos alumnos se dieron cuenta de eso, y provocó más murmullos.

Aquila, Chrysaetos –y la chica subió tranquilamente, sentándose en el banco y cuando le pusieron el sombrero empezó su martirio.

"Hombre, otra vez tú por aquí" le dijo el sombrero a lo que ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose como diablos el sombrero decía esas tonterías. "Ya lo descubrirás por ti misma. Ahora veamos donde te ponemos...um la última vez fuiste a Ravenclaw, quizás quieras repetir..." pero Chrysa hizo una imagen mental de asco "... tienes muy buena mente, y potencial, allí estarás bien" Mira, sombrerito de los demonio, ponme en Slytherin, por tu propio bien" y a esos pensamientos le añadió una imagen mental de un sombrero siendo desgarrado por perro rabiosos y después quemado. Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

¡Slytherin! –y la voz salió un poco temblorosa, a lo que Marius, nada más verla, le preguntó silenciosamente a qué venía eso, pero ella lo ignoró deliberadamente, entrando en una conversación con Blaise y Pansy.


	6. Solucionando problemas

Disclaimer: todo lo que aparezca que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling, el resto, es mío.

La letra que aparece más abajo, es de una canción de una de mis mejores amigas.

Transita: gracias por el extenso review, aquí vas a encontrar todo lo que llevas tres días intentando averiguar. Fíjate en la canción, le cambié cuatro casas. Ala, y disfruta.

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ ENTRE PARÉNTESIS Y COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS.

Un hombre, alto, muy pálido y con los ojos rojos, se paseaba entre unos seres arrodillados y que temblaban descontroladamente. Esos seres, pues era "hombres" (por eso estaban totalmente acojonados), y solo había una mujer, que sonreía maliciosamente, esperando su hora, para maldecir a diestro y siniestro.

Me gustaría saber... -empezó el Lord.

_("¡Cómo se pone esto! Mi señor amable no es buena señal, no señor_"), pensó Bella a la vez que sonreía perversamente, mientras los "hombres" gemían.

... cómo es posible que un par de mocosos, consiguieron detener ellos SOLOS a veinte mortífagos.

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta. Nadie habló. Nadie se adelantó.

Severus, -dijo con rintintín-. ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre ellos?

Severus se adelantó del círculo, y se arrodillo sumisamente, (_"¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Esto tengo que hacer yo para ser útil! Aturarte, como sino tuviera nada mejor que hacer, Vamos Severus, concéntrate, que estás ante el Innombrable_").

Mi señor... –y le besó el bajo de la túnica, (_"¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Después me lavo los dientes con antialérgico y ambientador")_-... al parecer, esos dos debían estar muertos, pero no me explico cómo, están vivos, y Dumbledore _("Otro viejo macarra y manipulador")_ los está intentando convencer para unirlos a la orden, pues al parecer, tienen buenas aptitudes para la lucha...

¡Al grano! ¡Que no tengo todo el día! –rugió el Lord.

Si mi señor –y volvió a besar la capa. (_"Ya puestos, mejor me corto la cabeza, y nos ahorramos problemas")_-. El chico se llama Marius Altair... –una serie de murmullos corrían entre los mortífagos, quienes ya saboreaban la muerte de Marius con antelación, Ilusos-... y tiene 17 años, y lleva desaparecido diez.

Interesante, interesante _–_dijo Voldemort(_"Jodido Dumbledore, ya estás por medio, de esta no pasa")_- ¿Y la chica?

Pues es más interesante aún –susurró Severus-. Es Chrysaetos Aquila y técnicamente estaba muerta, pero se la llevaron a un orfanato, y desapareció hace ocho, casi nueve, años. El viejo loco los metió en Hogwarts, para controlarlos y todo eso, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, pues son peores que Potter –esto todo lo dijo de carrerilla, como si llevara s i g l o s ocultándolo-. El chico es más reservado, pero ella parece una bomba y nunca sabes cuándo, ni dónde, ni cómo va a reaccionar. Ah, y también se llevan mal con la comadreja, la sangre sucia y cara rajada, pero con la menor Weasley no.

Muy bien, creo que habrá que vigilarlos atentamente –dijo después de un _arduo _pensar el señor Tenebroso-. Te dejo al cargo, Severus.

Oh si mi Lord, como usted ordene _–("Jodido despreciable, ahora también hago de niñera. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Regarle las plantas?")-._ No les quitaré el ojo de encima.

Entonces puedes retirarte.

Y Severus salió felizmente de esa sala, para nada más aparecerse en el colegio lavarse los dientes (Si, el también lo hace) y sacarse ese sabor amargo de la boca. No se lo podía creer, llevaba años soportando a esos dos, y ahora también tenía que ser su niñera. Pero no solo a la decrépita serpiente se le ocurrió, noooo, al viejo loco otro tanto de lo mismo, y el clan igual. ¿Pero que pensaban que era? Podría empezar a cobrar y sacaría más dinero que el que Lockhart conseguía con sonreír. ("_Otro repelente más del mundo_"). Ai, se le olvidó a otro par: Lino Orwell y Ariane Rawson. ("_Malditos ellos también. Aparte de llevarse el puesto de DCLAO, se la pasaban el día vigilándome, y criticando MI trabajo. Como os coja desprevenidos... va a correr sangre")_.

Aún se acordaba perfectamente cuando Dumbledore los presentó como una nueva adquisición _("eso eran las personas para el viejo, trofeos")_ de la Orden, para asistir a Hogwarts como profesores.

FLASH BACK

Buenas tardes, señores, señoras y señoritas –saludó alegremente (demasiado, pensaron algunos) Dumbledore. Todos estaban en la cocina de Grimmauld Place (ampliada mágicamente, por supuesto)-. Tengo la agradable noticia, de que he resuelto mis problemas.

Severus levantó una ceja a su único estilo, ("_Ya, es que a lo mejor se murió el Innombrable de un infarto, no te jode"),_ mientras miraba cansinamente al director. Pero para su sorpresa y desgracia, detrás del director entraron dos personas. La primera, un hombre, alto, moreno, de unos ojos oscuros increíbles y el pelo oscuro. Tenía un porte seguro, y algo arrogante, para que negarlo. Detrás de él, entró una mujer. Era alta, esbelta, con unos ojos a la vez dulces y agresivos, de piel pálida ("¡_Qué buena pareja haríamos, y con esas piernas, ¿cómo piensa el director que me concentre para decir mi reporte?")_.

A todo el mundo (vale, solo los componentes de la Orden presentes) los nuevos compañeros les parecieron agradables, pues los hombres miraban lujuriosamente a la mujer, aunque un poco discretos, lo que provocaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara; y las mujeres miraban descaradamente al hombre, el cual se sonrojó débilmente, y los saludaron con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Tengo el placer de presentarles a los nuevos profesores de DCLAO –dijo felizmente el vejete.

¿Nuevos? –preguntó Snape enfadado (_"¡Me han vuelto a quitar el puesto! ¡Y ahora el viejo se volvió loco, y pone a dos!")_

Sí, Severus –le afirmó tranquilamente Dumbledore-. Les presento a Lino Orwell...

CRASSHHHH

A Severus se le cayó la taza del té que tenía en las manos, mientras miraba a Lino Orwell como si quisiera matarlo. ("_Estupendo, ahora tengo otro pedante que soportar. ¿No se podría quedar perdido por el séptimo infierno?"). _Cambió su mirada para una más inocente, mientras que con una mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, arreglaba la taza. Orwell solo lo miraba divertido, y expresándole algo así como: _No te librarás de mí ni muerto._

... y a la señorita –continuo Dumbledore después de este pequeño lapsus temporal-... Ariane Rawson...

CRASSHH BUMMM

Severus había vuelto a dejar caer la taza del té, pero el también se cayó de la silla cuando intentó agarrarla, mientras su quijada le llevaba a las rodillas, y la miraba asqueado. ("_¿Cómo pude pensar tener algo con esa? Por Salazar, necesito lavarme el cerebro después de eso")_.

Ariane Rawson lo miraba traviesamente (peor que las sonrisas conjuntas de los gemelos Weasley y los Merodeadores), mientras le expresaba algo así como: _Por fin te tengo en mis manos._

Severus, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó profundamente preocupada Minerva. Y cómo quién no quiere la cosa, le echó un vaso de agua por la cara, para sacarlo del shock en el que se encontraba.

Gracias, Minerva –le respondió ácidamente Severus-. Pero no hacía falta que me echaras un vaso de agua encima.

¿Pero si no salías de tu estado, qué querías que hiciera? –preguntó la profesora toda aflijada y con una mano en el pecho-. La próxima vez te echo pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir, y a lo mejor me lo agradeces. –Le contestó mientras lo miraba asesinamente.

Severus le dirigió una mirada asesina (lo cual está comprobado que no funciona) y se levantó para sentarse otra vez.

Bueno, como iba diciendo... –retomó el discurso Dumbledore-... que han accedido amablemente a trabajar como profesores y han ingresado en la Orden del Fénix.

Fin del FLASH BACK

Pero para colmo de sus males, por la puerta de su despachó entró Chrysaetos Aquila, la cual lo miraba sospechosamente. Y Severus cayó de la burra. ("_¿Cómo, se me pudo olvidar el castigo de esta desgraciada?")_ cuando miró la sonrisa inocente que portaba en su cara.

Solo llevaban dos días de clases, y todo el mundo sabía de la nueva: ¡UNA SLYTHERIN Y UNA GRYFFINDOR SE LLEVABAN BIEN!

La escuela era un caos. Todo el mundo estaba revuelto. Nadie sabía que hacer. Eso presagiaba el fin del mundo. ¡Por Merlín! Que eran de Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero que se creían.

Y así entre murmullos, la gente se divertía de lo lindo. Toda la casa de las serpientes (menos cuatro personas) se la tenía jurada. Estaba con una Gryffindor, y a la Gryffindor, tampoco le iba muy bien que digamos.

Chrysa aún lo soportaba, pues la mayoría de los alumnos se alejaban de ella, pues el primero que hizo algo, se paso toda una tarde en la enfermería, y aún así, andaba con una cartel de neón encima de la cabeza que decía: ¡Soy parvo y no puedo ni hacer un hechizo levitador!

Ginny, por otra banda, tampoco lo disfrutaba, y aunque trataba de sacárselos de encima, no tenía la experiencia de Chrysa, aunque eso no significaba que unos cuantos fueran también a la enfermería.

Las dos chicas eran el tema de la semana, y que también Draco, Blaise y Pansy anduvieran con ellas, no ayudaba. Tanto Ron, como la mitad de los Gryffindor's no le dirigían la palabra, y de las demás casas, solo algunas personas.

Chrysa ya tenía asimilado que si entraba en Slytherin, casi nadie le iba a hablar, por lo que estaba la mar de tranquila, pero Ginny estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le hablara, y ahora ni un hola.

Esa primera semana, fue bastante horrorosa, pero la pasaron.

A Chrysa, lo que más le gusto fue su clase de Pociones con Gryffindor. Había conseguido que la castigaran durante el fin de semana. Esa también era el otro tema de conversación: Severus Snape había castigado a alguien de su propia casa. ¡Inaudito!

FLASH BACK

Llevaba toda la santa mañana esperando su clase de pociones. Sería la primera y quería ver la reacción de Snape cuando le hiciera imposible la clase.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, el profesor pidió silencio (algo que no hacía falta) y se dirigió al frente de la clase. Desde allí, miró a todos los alumnos presentes. Cuatro Slytherin, dos Gryffindor, cuatro Ravenclaw y dos Hufflepuff (las cuales estaban aterradas). Una clase interesante.

Debo decir –empezó-, que me extraña la presencia de algunos en esta clase –y ahí miró a Harry-. Aunque a lo mejor nos quedamos sin algún alumno después de las navidades –y miró a Chrysa, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa irónica y que no le gustó nada a Snape-. Supongo que todos tendrán la suficiente cabeza como para no malgastar el tiempo en estúpidos comportamientos, y se aplicaran conformemente. Si el rendimiento es nulo, tengan por seguro que abandonaran esta clase. –("_Y ojalá se vayan todos")_

La mayoría de los alumnos se miraban entre ellos, cómo intentando adivinar quién se marcharía de la clase. Los Slytherin's estaban sentados juntos, delante de la mesa del profesor, el cual intentaba por todos los medios ignorarlos. Ni que decir, que Draco y Pansy se miraron asombrados, mientras que Chrysa y Blaise se dirigieron miradas traviesas.

¿Cuánto te apuestas a que al final de la clase le quitó puntos a Slytherin y me castiga? –le preguntó Chrysa con una mirada indescifrable.

No lo consigues –le respondió Blaise, mientras Draco y Pansy se miraban extrañados.

¿Cuánto apuestas?

Te compro un conjunto elegante para las navidades. Tanto da el precio –aceptó Blaise.

Draco y Pansy estaban que alucinaban. Blaise, nunca, NUNCA, hacía apuestas. Nunca se reía tanto, y todo lo hacía con una extraña que aunque les caía bien, solo la conocían de dos días.

¿Y si pierdes? –le preguntó interesado Blaise.

Tu dirás, sugiere algo –le dijo coquetamente.

Ummm, déjame pensar –le dijo Blaise mientras se rascaba la barbilla-. Harás lo que quiera durante un fin de semana –le informó mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

Trato hecho –y le sellaron chocando las manos con una especie de ritual, y se volvieron al encerado para hacer la poción del día.

Empecemos con un repaso –anunció malvadamente Severus. ("_Haber como se las arreglan")_-. Señorita Aquila, ¿qué hay que añadir al Filtro de Paz después polvo de ópalo?

Ummm –se hizo la pensativa, _("¡Por Salazar! Esa está tirada: jarabe de eléboro"_), pensó Chrysa, mientras Hermione estaba que saltaba en la mesa con la mano levantada (_"Maldita sabelotodo. ¿Piensas que eres más lista que yo? Ilusa") _volvió a pensar mientras la miraba con asco-. No lo sé.

La clase cayó en silencio. Blaise la miraba asombrado. ¡Él sabía que ella sabía la respuesta! Eso no era posible. Chrysa tenía el nivel muy alto. Podría pasar los EXTASIS si quisiera.

Vaya, parece que tenemos una inepta en la clase-. Dijo burlonamente Severus. (_"¡Por Slytherin! Si esta desagraciada tiene un nivel casi tan alto como el mío. ¡Si le enseñé yo!")_-. Volvamos a intentarlo.¿Para que sirve la solución de tentáculos de murtlap pasteurizados y escabechados?

Ni idea –fue su respuesta("_¡Pero por Merlín! ¿No puede poner algo más difícil para que no parezca tan parva?") _Mientras lo miraba inocentemente y con morritos. (_"¡Chúpate esa, pelo grasiento!")_.

Bueno, ya que no tiene memoria, probaremos a hacer una poción del curso anterior –les "explicó" Severus (_¡"Haber si te atreves a hacerla mal"!)_.

Y toda la clase (menos los Sly) miró mal al profesor. ¡Si fueran ellos quiénes no supieran las respuestas, les hubiera quitado 50 puntos!

Chrysa miró con ansias asesinas a su profesor. (_"¡Jodido desgraciado! ¡Tendrías que haberme quitado 50 puntos. ¡Uiiii... ya verás)_

Todos los alumnos fueron a por los ingredientes necesarios para la poción. Todos los prepararon, y empezaron a echarlos en el caldero. Severus se paseaba tranquilamente por la clase. (_"¡Si parece que incluso Potter lo hace bien! ¡Seguro que Granger tiene algo que ver! ¡Cómo la pille, le quito 50 puntos, muajajajaja!)_

Chrysa estaba muy concentrada_ ("Algo anda mal", _pensó Severus_. "Nunca se concentra tanto") _preparando su poción. Pero lo que Severus no sabía, es que su alumna había cogido ingredientes de más, y no estaba haciendo lo que digamos, nada bueno.

Cuando Chrysa acabó, tuvo que esperar unos diez minutos para encontrar el momento adecuado. Blaise seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y estaba descuidando su poción, y sino fuera por Draco, ya hubiera explotado.

Severus pasó cerca de la chica, quién le puso la zancadilla (la pierna delante de sus pies), lo que provocó que el susodicho profesor se cayera, y al intentar agarrarse a algo, (eso lo hacemos por inercia), lo hizo con el caldero, tirándose la poción encima.

Después de que el humo se disipara, los alumnos pudieron apreciar la nueva obra de arte: la capa se le había incendiado y en su lugar aparición un traje de cuero todo ajustado, conjurado por Chrysa- (Pensamiento general femenino, por supuesto, aunque a lo mejor alguno masculino: _"¡ Quién diría que debajo de esas túnicas sacerdotales había ese cuerpazo!") _y su "maravilloso" pelo desapareció para en su lugar aparecer una cresta a lo afro, muy fosforita.

Su cara, ya crispada, se enfureció aún más cuando un papel le cayó en las manos, con una nota en latín: _**Sa vis pacen pasa bellum**._

Blaise miraba atónito al profesor. ¡Él había sido víctima de esa poción en su fase experimental! ¡No se olvidó que él, Marius y Lino habían sido las víctimas "inocentes" (eso porque no se acordaban de la sustancia viscosa que le echaron a Chrysa y Luna) y no se lo pudieron quitar hasta al cabo de cuatro horas! Y si estaba en lo correcto, su profesor intentaría deshacerse del traje, pero...

¡No la haga! –le gritó Blaise, demasiado tarde. Su profesor había tomado su varita y con un hechizo desvanecer quiso quitarse el traje. Lo que ocurrió, no fue lo que esperaba. En su lugar, cambió de atuendo, sí, pero para uno peor (o al menos en su opinión): un vestidito rosa, con puntillas y volantes a juego, era lo que llevaba. Su pelo estaba atado en dos trencitas muy bonitas con lazos rosas, y tenía un cestito lleno de flores y con la música de Heidi (¡Abuelito dime tú. !)de fondo, mientras unos coloretes muy grandes y rojos aparecían en su cara.

SEÑORITA AQUILA –le bramó echando saliva por la boca-. ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTUVO HACIENDO DURANTE LA CLASE? CASTIGADA DURANTE EL FIN DE LA SEMANA. Y AHORA TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE CLASE.

Su petición no se hizo ni oír ni dos veces, cuando en la clase no quedaba ni un solo alumno.

Fin del FLASH BACK

Tendrá que limpiar los calderos que están al fondo de la habitación... –pero no pudo continuar, pues la profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta.

Severus, el director quiera hablar con nosotros u r g e n t e m e n t e –le informó recalcando la última palabra, que venía siendo igual a "Reunión de la Orden del Fénix".

Voy ahora Minerva –le dijo-. Ni se te ocurra salir del salón hasta que vuelva, y pobre tuya como falte algo –y salió con su sutil caminar, ejem, deslizamiento para seguir a la profesora de Transformaciones.

¡_Fregoteo_! –y todos los calderos estaban limpios, y por si las moscas, también "limpió" el resto de la mazmorra, la cual tenía un aire a limpio nunca olido.- Y ahora toda la tarde libre –conjuró un bote de palomitas mientras sacaba sus pergaminos, y se disponía a escribir algo.

Marius llevaba toda la santa semana intentando hablar con Chrysa pero entre los EXTASIS, lo de ser nuevo y ella que nunca estaba dónde el se encontraba, no tenía ninguna oportunidad para hablar. La chica lo ignoraba, y coqueteaba con algunos alumnos de séptimo, que después hablaban lascivamente de SU chica (tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no matarlos allí mismo). Ella tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que las chicas "miraban", vale digamos la verdad, se comían con los ojos a SU novio, y algunas de las afortunas no sabían a que se debía su repente acné. De esos hechos también Marius se había dado cuenta, y eso lo alegraba, pues no estaba todo perdido. (con semejantes brocas que tuvieron, lo malo sería que por esa niñez se fuera todo al garete).

Pero ese viernes se había propuesto hablar con ella. Durante la hora de la comida, no apareció y la buscó por la biblioteca, la sala común de Slytherin y por el lago. ¡Y nada! ¡Se la había tragado la tierra! Y por encima no podía subir a su habitación para ver si estaba.

Estando en la sala común, se disponía a hacer sus deberes (_"¡Maldito Snape! Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!"_), cuando aparecieron Blaise y Draco.

¡Ei, Marius! –lo saludó alegremente Blaise-. ¿Tú dispuesto a hacer los deberes? ¿Es el fin del mundo y yo no me enteré?

Buenas –le respondió el saludo Marius-. Y no, no es el fin del mundo, pero como no tengo nada más que hacer.

¿Y ya te pusiste a buenas con Chrysa? –le preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa-. Aunque sea de Slytherin, parece bastante popular... –y dejó la frase al aire.

La llevo buscando todo el día, y no hay forma.

¡Pero sí está castigada! –Marius lo vio con cara de what, y Blaise continuo-. La castigó Snape durante todo el fin de semana.

Pero creo que la dejó sola –informó Draco, que no sabía muy bien porque, pero le estaba ayudando-. Snape salió con McGonagall, después de algo que ella le comunicó.

Marius salió disparado de la sala, dejando desconcertados a los otros dos, y se fue corriendo ante los ojos de los Slytherin's que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Al llegar delante de la puerta, la abrió ligeramente, un olor a limpio le llegó, y entró despacio.

Chrysa estaba en el primer pupitre, escribiendo, contando con sus dedos y volviendo a escribir. Estaba muy concentrada, y no notó su presencia.

Se acercó l e n t a m e n t e, y se situó detrás de ella. Miró sobre su cabeza, y en el pergamino pudo leer:

Voz apagada, voz que no escuchas

a ti sólo te importa tan injusto pensamiento.

Niegas querer, respondes haber querido

Tientas a la suerte, te sumerges en el olvido.

De no amar, por tu orgullo,

de no sentir que mi mundo es sólo tuyo.

Me haces daño y te da igual,

hieres mi alma jurando lealtad.

Las noches más frías,

cuando tú no estás.

Delgado pensamiento, mente inhumana

haces de mi vida lo que te da la gana.

No sientes compasión, quizá lo merecía,

pero no has perdonado, has destruido mi vida.

Niegas querer, respondes haber querido.

Tientas a la suerte, te sumerges en el olvido

De no amar, por tu orgullo,

de no sentir que mi amor es sólo tuyo.

Has clavado tus garras en mi alma,

y he mordido el helado dolor de la soledad

No has vivido la vida soñada,

y he escondido mi alma dañada.

Incauto amor de extrañas palabras,

código indescifrable de lo que antes era

un fuerte sentimiento, dulce y tenue,

de no olvidar jamás el peldaño que subirás.

Niegas querer, respondes haber querido.

Tientas a la suerte, te sumerges en el olvido

De no amar, por tu orgullo,

de no sentir que mi alma es sólo tuya.

Marius estaba algo preocupado. Chrysa no solía mostrar "ese" tipo de sentimientos. Siempre se los guarda todo, y eso le hacía más mal que bien.

La chica suspiró, y se pasó el dorso de las manos por los ojos. Marius se sintió mal, y pensó que debería hacer algo. No le gustaba verla así.

Nunca supe que escribieras.

Chrysa se levantó en el momento, tensando su cuerpo cuando vio a Marius allí. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba, pero tampoco le apetecía averiguarlo. Solamente bajó la mirada, e intentó disimilar lo más posible.

Hay cosas que deberías decir –le dijo Marius, viendo que ella no pensaba hablar-. No es bueno guardárselo todo –nada, Chrysa seguía sin decir nada. Marius se acercó, provocando que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás, tocando la mesa de Snape-. Creo que a ti, te gusta tanto esta situación como a mí. –Chrysa lo miró a los ojos, y Marius continuó-. Sé, que no debería hacer lo que hice, sobre todo si te podía hacer daño, y no hay nada que justifique lo que he hecho. Pero... –Chrysa se mordió los labios, e intentó controlar sus lágrimas, algo que no pudo, pues ya le estaba cayendo por las mejillas. A Marius se le encogió el corazón al verla así, y se acercó otro paso-... también sé que podemos volver a intentarlo, pues lo nuestro no es algo tan fácil de olvidar.

Y Marius dio otro paso terminando de acortar la distancia. Sus cuerpos estaba pegados. Marius le secó las lágrimas dulcemente con los pulgares, mientras le sonreía de la misma manera. Ante este gesto, Chrysa se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a llorar.

Shhh, no te preocupes –le susurró en el oído-. Aún tenemos mucho que pasar. Esto no se termina aquí.- y le cogió la cara con sus manos, juntando las frentes. Los ojos de Chrysa estaba brillantes por las lágrimas, y con el rostro así, se veía más preciosa que nunca-. Es la primera vez que te veo llorar, y me gustaría que la próxima vez fuera de felicidad.

Marius acercó sus labios a los de Chrysa, y los rozó suavemente, comprobando que estuviera correspondiéndole. Chrysa cerró sus ojos, a la vez que sentía los labios de Marius.

Llevaban toda una semana sin besarse, y ese primer roce les hizo entra en el cielo. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran como si nunca más lo volvieran a hacer. Se las recorrían con las lenguas, y se abrazaban más fuerte.

Chrysa enrolló sus brazos tras su cuello, mientras le revolvía el pelo, y Marius la cogió en peso, sentándola en la mesa, que casualmente se encontraba vacía. Poco a poco sus manos iban recorriendo sus cuerpos, sin dejar de besarse. El ambiente se empezaba a calentar, y pronto sintieron que sus ropas sobraban.

Dejando solo tres segundo sus bocas, Chrysa le sacó la túnica y la camisa a la vez, dejando ver el bien marcado cuerpo de Marius. Nada más tirarlas al suelo, siguieron besándose, mientras Chrysa recorría sensualmente con sus manos su pecho. Marius dejó sus boca, para ir bajándola por el cuello de Chrysa, mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de su blusa con una mano, y con la otra iba subiendo lentamente la falda.

Estaba a punto de desabrochar el tercer botón de la camisa de Chrysa, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró...

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, nos vemos, bikiños Loka Lupin.


End file.
